


Death Before Dishonor

by DJH1950



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJH1950/pseuds/DJH1950
Summary: Waverly Earp is thinking about breaking up with her cheating boyfriend. The problem is what to do next? You see, nothing exciting ever happens in Purgatory. Then her wayward sister reappears and is joined by an ex Marine who rocks Waverly's world.





	1. Another Boring Purgatory Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all the Wynonna Earp fans out there. I'm a new addition to this fandom having previously written only in another fandom. I fell in love with the characters and thought I'd try my hand at an AU. I'm impressed (and quite frankly, somewhat intimidated) by the Earp fandom. Your love for this show and these characters is awesome and inspiring. I hope you'll tell me what you think of this. Let me know- comments are our lifeblood.
> 
> Also, I want to give a shout out to Em_McConachie for inspiring me to return to writing fanfics. Her story [3000 Miles, Two I Love You's, One Last Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215519/chapters/35289644%22) is the best fanfic I've ever read and one of the best things I've ever read period.
> 
> BTW, I don't own any of these characters and ALL mistakes are mine.

Waverly slipped into her black skinny jeans and headed to the closet. She spent a minute or so flipping through the possibilities until she landed on the light purple crop top. Tips were always better when you flashed a little skin.

The early shift on Friday promised to be worthwhile as long as one was willing to balance friendly banter with flirting. By 10:00pm the tips increased, but so did the danger of drunken, wandering hands. Not to mention the occasional clean up from customers who needed to see how much of their paycheck it took to obliterate the memory of that week’s labor.

Waverly had worked enough late shifts on Friday that she would rather banter for tips than avoid the wandering hands of drunks moments from passing out or worse. Her biggest obstacle tonight would be if Champ showed up before she escaped around 9:30.

Waverly headed for the bathroom to put on her makeup. She stared at her features, happy her eyes showed no sign of the previous evening’s tears. She was still pissed at herself for crying. Her tears a result of frustration with herself that she’d yet to end things with her sometime boyfriend.

He’d cheated so many times, then begged her to forgive him- and every time she’d let her resolve crumble and let him walk all over her. Well this was it! She was done being Champ’s rug. She was determined that seeing him with his tongue down Stephanie Jones’ throat was the last time she’d let it slide.

She put the finishing touches on, grabbed her jacket and headed for the door. She had just enough time to pick up a coffee on her way to Shorty’s. As she climbed in her Wrangler she sighed, another night, another week, another monotonous year.

Nothing exciting ever happened in Purgatory.

....

It was 8:45 and Waverly was in a funk. The night had been slow the tips light. She was looking forward to getting off and heading home where she could curl up with some hot cocoa and a good book. She was just heading to the office to see if she could leave early when a commotion caught her attention at the front door.

_Shit_

Champ stumbled in the entrance with Stephanie at his heels. The blonde reached for his hand only to be shaken off. Both were drunk already. Stephanie grabbed him by the shoulder, spun him around and opened her mouth to complain.

“Champ....”

“Leave me alone,” he mumbled. “Told you... here.. to see... Wa.. Way... Waverly.”

Waverly ducked back into the kitchen before the pair noticed her. She almost knocked over Chrissy who was delivering a tray full of wings to one of the tables near the entrance.

“The hell, Waves, what’s going on?”

“Champ.”

Waverly had confided in her best friend just hours ago how done she was with the shit show that was her (not much of a) relationship with the legend in his own mind. The pair had stood in the kitchen while Waves railed, eyes flashing.

“Big flippin deal Chrissy, he was a star in high school.

“Now he’s just a ten pound load in a five pound sack.

“I let him walk all over me for the last year and a half.

“That. Ends. Now.”

Chrissy hugged her friend and offered her support. She was a good enough friend that she swallowed the words that sprang immediately to mind.

_What took you so long?_

So when she heard Waverly’s one word explanation, she took control of the situation.

“Just get out of here. I’ll take care of the Chump. Tell Gus I’ll cover your last few minutes.”

Waverly nodded gratefully and slipped out the rear door.

....

The next morning, Waverly was up early. She made bacon, eggs and waffles. She was just pulling the waffles out of the iron when Gus came downstairs.

“Hi Gus. Want some breakfast?”

She absolutely wasn’t trying to make it up to Gus for booking the previous evening. She told herself she would have done it no matter what- even though the last meal she cooked was when Gus went to Calgary six months ago.

Gus raised her eyebrows briefly, then smiled and wrapped an arm around her niece.

“Love some honey. Are you feelin’ ok? Chrissy said you were sick last night.”

Waverly dropped her head. She always found it hard to lie to the woman who, along with her late Uncle Curtis raised her from such a young age. Now that Curtis was gone and Wynonna was absent more than anyone wanted to talk about, Gus was all Waverly had.

“I’m sorry Gus, it was Champ. He came in and I couldn’t face him. I’m done with him but I didn’t want to get into it at work. I need to see him in person and tell him so. I’m actually going to try to meet him sometime this afternoon.

“Doc said Champ was coming in today to pick up his car and he said he’d call when he knew more about what time. I’m going to try to head down there and talk to him. It’s neutral territory and I can tell him and get out of there.”

“Honey, I’m glad you’re finally dumping him, but don’t think breaking up with him will keep him from sneaking around. He’s been coming into Shorty’s since he was in high school, I don’t think he’s the type to stay away from one of his favorite haunts just because his ex works there.”

“I know Gus, but I didn’t want to dump him at Shorty’s.

“Last night.

“While I was on the clock.

“Plus he was drunk. The best case scenario would have been he slobbered all over me or Stephanie while telling anyone who’d listen how he’d been betrayed.

“Worst case scenario, he causes a scene, maybe even starts a fight.

“This way we talk, both sober and no matter what, I know he gets the message.”

Waverly started as her phone vibrated in the pocket of her sweats. She pulled it out and frowned.

“It’s Doc… Hi Doc, did you here from Champ?

“One o’clock? I’ll be around. Thanks Doc.”

Replacing the phone, Waverly turned toward her Aunt.

“I need to be down there by 12:30- I don’t want him to slip in early and leave. I’d better get moving.

“Wish me luck.”

“Just be true to yourself honey. He doesn’t deserve you.”

….

Champ Hardy walked out of Doc’s garage and headed for his fifteen year old Corvette. His eyes were down as he checked his phone so when Waverly approached he was taken by surprise. He almost dropped his phone when he heard her voice.

“Champ, we need to talk.”

Hardy smirked from behind his sunglasses.

“Waverly, how are you?”

“I didn’t come here for pleasantries Champ. I came to break up with you. We’re done.”

Hardy scrunched up his face in confusion.

“What’s the matter honey? I looked for you last night. Thought we could slip away together. I know you like to get a piece of the Champ.”

“I saw you Champ. You were drunk and dragging your new girl around.

“I also saw you the night before last. You were at the drug store when I came out. You had your mouth all over Stephanie. Sadly, I wasn’t even surprised.

“You’ve been cheating on me almost since we started going out. Why I waited thinking you might change, might grow up, well I guess I’ll never know why.

“But it ends now Champ. I’m done with you. I may never forgive myself for allowing you to treat me the way you did, but I won’t take it any more.

“Don’t call me, I won’t answer.”

And Waverly walked away, feeling like a weight had lifted from her shoulders. Even Champ’s voice trailing after her couldn’t bring her down.

“You’ll be back Waverly. You’ll never do better than the Champ.”

_Jeez, I can’t believe I stayed with anyone who calls himself ‘the Champ’._

….

The next few days passed in the monotony of a typical Purgatory summer. Shorty’s saw sporadic business during the week, usually the lunch and early dinner crowd keeping Gus’ little enterprise in the black.

Or at least keeping the red ink from growing.

Waverly worked Sunday through Friday, shifts varying, and had Saturdays off. The only time she’d work was if there was a large party and even then Gus tried to make certain her niece only worked when there were no other alternatives.

The only wrinkle in a normal boring week was Tuesday night when the softball teams showed up after their game. Waverly had prepared some appetizers in anticipation for the 25 or so they usually got around 8:00.

She was in the kitchen helping the staff when she heard the group come bursting in the door. Waverly cringed when the first loud voice she heard belonged to her brand-new-ex.

“Hey barkeep, pitchers on me. I guess the star of the game has to buy the first round.”

Rosita looked up from preparing her sixth batch of nachos and leered at Waverly.

“Your boyfriend’s here.”

“I told you Rosita, we’re finished. He’s _not_ my boyfriend anymore.”

Then she looked over, sadness briefly clouding her features.

“And I’m not sure he was ever _mine_.”

Waverly took the tray she had been putting together out and set the appetizers out at the two large tables the staff had slid together in the center of the dining area. As she finished and headed back with her now empty tray, the familiar voice interrupted.

“So Waverly, aren’t you even going to say hi?”

Waverly stopped, turned and raised her eyes to her former boyfriend.

“Hi.”

Then she turned and walked back to the kitchen without another word. The small crowd, still rolling in, took in the exchange with some amusement. As several voices spoke too softly to be heard, one cut through the background noise.

“Smooth Champ, she’s really swooning.”

Champs reply was laced with thinly veiled anger.

“Shut the fuck up.”

When Waverly returned with the second tray of nachos, cheese curds, chips and salsa, She pointedly ignored her ex. Once again she was interrupted when she tried to return to the kitchen. This time Champ stepped directly in her path to the kitchen.

She looked up briefly. Champ’s eyes were icy, anger flashing.

Waverly mumbled “excuse me” and tried to go around him. Champ’s hand reached out and grabbed her by the upper arm, spinning her back to face him. Angry, Waverly shoved the empty tray into his chest.

“Keep your hands off of me.”

As she once again turned to go back to the kitchen, she heard a few laughs and a couple of gasps.

She didn’t stop.

An hour later, as the party was winding down, Waverly came over to clean up the empty baskets, bottles and other garbage. Most week nights they closed around 10:00, but Tuesday it usually was closer to 11 because of the softball games.

She’d managed to avoid Champ after the initial unpleasantness but was still on edge as she bussed the two tables. Rosita had offered to do it for her, but she huffed out a laugh as she headed for the dining area.

“Thanks, but I won’t hide back here every time that jackass comes in. He will _not_ have that kind of power over me.”

At first glance, Waverly thought Champ had already left. The tables were empty and she felt a slight twinge of relief at avoiding an ugly confrontation. Then as she was finishing sliding one of the tables back to its normal location, she looked over at the bar.

All the way down to the end, partially obscured in the shadows, a familiar figure sat with a bottle in front of him. From the look of it, Champ had been doing shots for far too long. Waverly headed back to the kitchen.

She almost made it before her ex’s voice, filled with icy rage, stopped her.

“Waverly, get your ass over here, I want to talk to you.”

“No Champ, we’re done talking.”

The next sound Waverly heard was a rush of air as something sailed past her head, followed by glass breaking as the tumbler crashed into the wall behind her. Her head spun toward Champ, anger filling her eyes.

Before she could confront the drunk and disorderly man, a familiar voice interrupted the scene.

“Champ Hardy, I will not have you causing trouble in my place.”

Waverly looked over surprise painting her features. Gus stood in the hallway that led back to her office, the twelve gauge in her hands. She held it pointing at the floor, but her affect told everyone she’d use it if she had to.

Hardy squinted over at the bar’s owner. His eyes briefly cleared and showed some fear as he heard the sound of a shell being racked. Then Gus’ voice again cut the tension.

“Go home and sleep it off. And if you ever do something like this again in my place, it will be the last time you come in here.”

Hardy pushed away from the bar and stumbled toward the door. His mumbling was indistinguishable as he reached for the handle. Gus wasn’t having any.

“You got somethin’ to say Champ?”

Hardy paused, shook his head and left without another word.

….

Friday seemed to be an unremarkable evening except for the fact that Waverly got stuck with a double shift. One of the college girls on summer break had been in a minor car accident. Her injuries were minor, but the hospital advised her to stay in bed for a full twelve hours before resuming normal activities.

Waverly covered, as she had numerous times in the past. The good news was there was no appearance of her ex-boyfriend. The bad news was that there were several “accidents” needing clean up. Annoying, but nothing out of the ordinary.

 _Nothing exciting ever happens in Purgatory_.

Waverly had just come back from the ladies’ room after washing up and was standing at the bar talking to Dolls. His eyes widened as he looked over her shoulder, and Waverly felt a twinge of something, wondering if her Champ-free night was about to be spoiled.

Instead, a familiar warm hand rested on her shoulder and a familiar voice cut through the noise.

“Earp. ‘sup?”

Waverly spun, eyes lighting up.

“Wynonna!”

She wrapped her sister in a bear hug. Wynonna returned the hug, eyes sparkling.

“I missed you too, baby girl.”

Waverly was beside herself with joy.

“Where did you come from? How long are you here? Where have you been? Are you OK?”

The questions came rapid-fire, like rounds from a machine gun. Wynonna smirked at her baby sister and just let her rant for a couple of minutes. Then she grabbed Waverly’s forearms and interrupted.

“I’m back, I’m here for awhile, and I’ll tell you everything tomorrow. Right now I just wanted to say hey and let you know I’m coming over in the morning. Or afternoon. Depending.”

She waggled her eyebrows.

“Doc’s outside.”

Waverly smiled, too happy at seeing her sister to be upset at her leaving with her on again- off again beau. Then she frowned.

“Won’t you at least say hi to Gus?”

Wynonna’s expression clouded. The pair had always had a stormy relationship. They loved each other but Gus had never approved of Wynonna’s friends nor her periodic jaunts away from their hometown.

“I’ll see her tomorrow.”

As her sister headed for the door, Waverly’s smile was a mile wide.

 _Ok, at least something exciting happens in Purgatory_.


	2. Who's That Girl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna finally shows up at the homestead. A mysterious stranger appears. Waverly encounters her ex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to update regularly, at least twice a week. Once again- comments are our lifeblood. Feed the author!

Waverly and Gus were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. The pair had discussed the arrival of Wynonna while they cleaned up Shorty’s, during the trip home and picked the conversation up first thing the next morning.

“Gus, Wynonna just isn’t the type to remain cooped up here. She’s too big for Purgatory.

“ _Nothing exciting ever happens here_.”

Her aunt shook her head.

“Wynonna needs to grow up. She can’t be riding with the Banditos, slippin’ back into town when things get hot and then just disappearing again for months. If she doesn’t settle down pretty soon, the odds will catch up with her.

“She’ll end up hurt, in jail or dead. The path she’s on has a bad end. She needs to get her act together.”

The sound of the screen door slamming interrupted their discussion. The familiar shape filled the doorway, causing Waverly to smile.

“Sounds like I’m the topic of conversation this morning. Hey Gus.”

“Hey yourself Wynonna. How’ve you been?”

Gus didn’t stand to greet her other niece and Wynonna didn’t approach her aunt. Waverly, always the peacemaker, hopped up to grab her sister some coffee. Wynonna nodded her thanks as she took the cup, then sipped it as she waited for it to cool.

“I’m fine Gus, no one on my tail. Can’t a girl just come home when she misses her family?”

Waverly smiled, nodding. Her aunt wasn’t so inviting.

“Your room’s still upstairs Wynonna, but not for long if you keep this up.”

“Gus, I was hoping you’d let me crash in the barn. We’d only come in for showers and meals.”

“We? You’re _not_ shacking up with that Holliday fella in the barn, Wynonna Earp. This is my house and I have rules.”

“Sorry Gus, I didn’t mean Doc. I met a lady on the road. She’s ex-USMC and I invited her up here to stay for awhile. Maybe the whole summer.

“She’s just out of the Marines and has some healing to do. I thought she could do it here. As long as it’s all right with both of you.”

Gus sniffed.

“Ex Marine, huh? Curtis always had a soft spot for the Jarheads. ‘Oorah’ he used to say. Whatever the hell that means.

“Well, as long as both of you obey the rules, I don’t see any reason she can’t stay here for awhile.

“What kind of healing?”

Wynonna face turned guarded.

“If you don’t mind, I’ll let her tell you herself. She’ll be here in a couple hours, she spent the night near Calgary and was heading up in the morning.

“Are you okay with this baby girl?”

Waverly smiled.

“Any friend of yours is a friend of mine, sis. Though I kinda doubt she’ll want to stay around here long if she’s friends with you.”

Wynonna’s head went back and she laughed.

“We’ll see baby girl, we’ll see.”

….

Waverly helped her sister get the barn presentable, then headed back in to make lunch for the three of them. Gus wouldn’t be able to meet the new arrival until that night since she had left around 10:30 to open Shorty’s for lunch.

_Nicole Haught_

Probably anything but hot, Waverly thought, her vision of a woman soldier shaded by months of listening to Champ bitch about lesbians taking over the military in too many countries. He really could be a homophobic asswipe and it just reinforced her resolve to put as much distance between herself and her ex as possible.

She wondered idly about the woman who’s arrival was imminent. Her mental image was of a no-nonsense indescript woman possibly injured and still in need of weeks or months of recovery. She was vaguely aware of the sound of a motorcycle in the distance, but thought nothing of it, expecting the new girl to be in a car or SUV.

The roar of the bike got louder, and Waverly stepped to the front porch to listen and watch. A cloud of dust off on the horizon, getting larger and louder with every passing second. As she stared, she felt Wynonna’s presence on the porch.

“Haught-stuff knows how to make an appearance.”

The bike came into view and pulled up less than fifteen feet from where the Earp sisters stood watching. The first thing Waverly noticed was the brilliant red hair, nearly six inches of which escaped from the back of her helmet.

The second thing was her height. Despite being seated on the bike, it was obvious the woman was tall, much taller than both Waverly and Wynonna. As they stood watching, the woman killed the engine, then removed her helmet.

_Oh_.

Waverly took in the perfect jaw line, the full lips and hint of a dimple as the woman smiled over at the pair. She removed her sunglasses and Waverly stared into the most amazing brown eyes with flecks of gold sprinkled throughout. The woman took note of the way she was being checked out and returned the gaze.

Then, before it got awkward, she shifted her gaze to Wynonna.

“Earp.”

“Haught-pants. Glad to see you can follow directions.”

“You pinged me- it would have taken an effort to get lost.”

“Welcome to our humble abode- this is my sister Waverly… Waverly, this is Haught-stuff, also known as Nicole.”

Waverly licked her lips, then swallowed, trying to clear the lump that had formed in her throat. Finally she cleared it and nodded.

“Nice to mm… sorry, nice to meet you.”

Nicole stood and dismounted. She put her helmet on the bike, then slid the black leather jacket off and laid it across the seat. Waverly stared. The lump returned.

Nicole was wearing a black, sleeveless, leather vest under the jacket. Her arms rippled with muscle. As she turned to place the jacket on the bike’s seat, Waverly noticed a tattoo on her left upper arm. She stared transfixed. It was an eagle, wings outstretched over the world. Several red drops, obviously blood dripped from the wings, a couple having splashed against the globe.

Under the artwork were three words:

_Death Before Dishonor_

Nicole turned and shook out her hair. As the locks billowed out, then settled Waverly couldn’t stop staring.

She’d never thought of another woman in a way other than friendly. But she’d never encountered anything like the storm that was Nicole Haught. The lump in her throat went down into her chest, the tightness sliding even lower as she felt in that first few minutes an attraction unlike she’d ever felt before.

Her cheeks were burning and she did the only thing she could think of. Turning, she raced inside the house.

“I’ve got to check on lunch.”

….

Wynonna turned to Nicole as the three sat eating sandwiches. Nicole had politely shook her head at Waverly’s offer of a vegan sandwich, preferring the roast beef Wynonna was having. Waverly sat silently processing the feelings swirling around her as she tried not to stare at the intriguing and attractive stranger sitting across from her.

Wynonna rescued her.

“That’s a nice-assed bike you got there Haught-tee. I knew you were biking but I didn’t know you were coming up on a Harley.”

Nicole smiled genuinely.

“Thanks, its a Sportster Roadster. The damn thing wasn’t cheap, but two re-ups in a war zone got me enough in bonuses to pay cash. The high handle bars, chrome and custom paint cost almost as much as the bike.

“But it’s my ticket to freedom. As long as that baby is near I can ride away from whatever tries to pin me down.”

Her face darkened as she said the last sentence. Waverly wanted to do anything she could to wipe that haunted expression from Nicole’s face. She smiled brightly.

“I’ve never seen a camouflage paint job before. It’s beautiful.”

Nicole turned her attention to the younger Earp. Her gaze threatened to leave Waverly in a trembling pile of nerves. Finally, after a very long moment, the redhead smiled.

“Not the only thing beautiful around here.”

Waverly’s composure was fleeing. She knew she was being flirted with and normally could deflect and turn it back with an ease developed from hours being hit on at Shorty’s.

This was a whole different level. Nicole stared into her eyes with a confidence and interest that was obvious, unsettling and intriguing. Waverly had never been here before.

Shaken, she rose to cover her nerves.

“I’ll clean up. Why don’t you two get settled in the barn. Maybe we can go to Shorty’s for dinner tonight. You two might like the Prime Rib sandwiches Gus serves every Saturday.”

She looked over at Nicole.

“If you feel up to it that is.”

The redhead once again returned to the look of almost predatory confidence.

“Oh you’d be surprised what I’m up for.”

Waverly had no answer to that.

….

Nicole and Wynonna spent the rest of the afternoon in the barn, returning at 4:45 to get ready to go to Shorty’s. Waverly, given a heads up by a text from her sister, was almost finished getting herself together before they came up.

She had picked a teal sundress that accented her tan (and her chest). She’d never worn this to Shorty’s and would have told anyone who asked that it was simply to wear something different, not to impress the new guest of the Earp’s.

As Nicole and Wynonna entered, she knew her choice was a winner. Her sister nodded.

“Nice dress, baby girl.”

Nicole’s look was slightly different. Okay, Nicole’s look was completely different. Smoldering and predatory, the redhead almost leered at Waverly.

“Hey Waves, you clean up real nice.”

Then she winked. Waverly could feel her entire face burning. She stammered out her reply.

“Th.. th.. thanks, I think I’ll wait downstairs.”

Nicole’s smile widened.

“Cool, I need to shower off the trip and unpacking.”

She began to unbutton her vest. Waverly spun and almost fled down the stairs. Wynonna’s voice followed her.

“Haught-stuff, you’re laying it on a little thick, don’t you think?”

Nicole’s reply was too muffled for Waverly to make out.

Waverly knocked around downstairs for almost forty-five minutes while the others got ready. When they reappeared, Wynonna looked like she hadn’t done anything except change her sleeveless tee for a long-sleeved light blue dress shirt.

Nicole was a vision. Skinny jeans, knee-high brown leather boots, white button down dress shirt and a vest that matched the boots. Her shirt sleeves were rolled up razor sharp about two inches below her elbows. The vest was unbuttoned, revealing a matching brown belt with a nickel buckle that Waverly finally realized was Marine Corps issue.

The reason it took so long is Waverly was distracted by Nicole’s beauty. Dressed casually she left the bad-ass biker chick image behind (which had actually done it for Waverly) and replaced it with a relaxed, self-assured look that was _really_ doing it for Waverly.

“Wow, Nicole, you look great!”

Wynonna’s voice interrupted the mutual admiration society.

“Look, you two can flirt all you want later. Let’s get moving- there’s a chance Doc will be there unless we waste too much time. Drool later, okay?”

And she headed for the Wrangler shaking her head. Waverly, red-faced grabbed her keys and headed to her car. Nicole stayed back just a beat so she could appreciate the view that was Waverly walking to her vehicle.

_Hate to see you leave, love to watch you go_.

Wynonna was waiting at the passenger side. As Nicole approached, she headed over to Waverly’s side.

“I’ll sit in back- those legs, Haught-pants, they’ll never fit back here.”

Nicole glanced over at Waverly.

“Do you mind if I ride up front. I could slide in behind you if you’d prefer.”

_Why does everything she says make me feel warm inside?_

“You’re fine.”

Nicole blushed at the tone in Waverly’s voice. Shoe officially on other foot. Wynonna put a stop to it.

“Can we just go already?”

….

When the three arrived at Shorty’s, the dinner rush was in full swing. Waverly, being Waverly, went with Wynonna and Nicole to meet Gus. The girls’ aunt was gracious as usual.

“Welcome to Purgatory and Shorty’s Nicole. I understand you’ll be staying with us for some time, yes?”

“If that’s okay with you ma’am. I don’t want to impose.”

“Nonsense, it’s no imposition. And please, call me Gus. I appreciate your manners, but I don’t do well with formalities.”

“Thanks Gus.”

Waverly piped in.

“Gus, do you need me to help? I can take some orders if you guys need it.”

Gus shook her head.

“Sit down girl, there’s no way you’re waiting tables dressed like that. No one would eat, they’d be too busy staring at you.”

Nicole was snickering. Waverly was blushing. Wynonna was hungry.

“Let’s get out there and order. I could use a shot of whiskey and a beer while we wait for our sandwiches. And Waverly waits for her salad.”

….

The night had sailed by. Nicole and Wynonna needling each other with stories of the road while Waverly sat back and observed the new arrival as surreptitiously as possible. The pair seemed to have forged a real friendship in the short time they knew each other. Waverly found her thoughts wandering to Wynonna and her tendency to leave just when Waverly got used to her being around.

And that was followed by a thought that left her almost shaken despite having just met the redhead.

_What am I going to do when she leaves?_

Waverly was struck headlong by the feelings that particular thought engendered. She mentally wandered off into a bit of a funk that was interrupted by a bang when the front door of the bar flew open.

_Oh fudge nuggets- Champ._

Hardy was drunk again. At least he was alone. He stumbled into the bar and headed for his normal stool, currently unoccupied. Waverly wanted to go hide, but was afraid if she caused Wynonna to notice her ex, her sister might start something.

So she sat frozen. Champ hoisted himself onto the stool and waved for the bartender. Doll’s must have drawn the short straw because he slow-walked his way to Hardy and took his order. A bottle of beer appeared, then disappeared in a thirty second swallow that had Waverly cringing inside.

Sure enough, after setting the bottle down, Champ looked around the bar. Within seconds, his eyes landed on Waverly. He stared for a good minute or so, then rose to his feet and headed toward the women’s table.

Waverly stayed rooted to her seat, wanting to flee, but needing to stay to keep Wynonna out of trouble. She didn’t realize trouble was already there, just not in the form of her sister.

Champ stepped up to the table, swaying between the two sisters. Wynonna was still oblivious, but Nicole looked up, frowning slightly. Champ ignored both, concentrating on the woman who’d just broken up with him.

“Hey Waverly, I’ve decided to forgive you. I know you didn’t mean it when you broke up with me. In fact, why don’t we get out of here?”

Waverly almost laughed.

“Go away, Champ. I told you last week, we’re done. In fact, why don’t you just go home and sleep it off?”

Hardy’s face hardened. He reached for Waverly’s arm, a sneer creeping across his face.

“I’ll show y..”

Was all he got out before his hand was intercepted. Waverly looked over to see Nicole standing next to Hardy holding on to the offending appendage. Champ tried to shake her off. Struggling, he finally spun away, then almost fell over.

Regaining his balance, he angrily faced the redhead.

“Butt out bitch or I’ll show you why it’s a mistake to mess with the Champ.”

Nicole’s face lit up as she almost doubled over laughing.

“What asshole calls himself _the Champ_? Oh take me home and put me to bed. I’ve heard it all now.

“The Champ? You are a piece of work. The chump would be better.”

Hardy’s features had gotten darker as Nicole made him the butt of the joke. When he heard _Chump_ as he’d heard a few times before, he lost his temper. He balled his fist and drew back to throw a right at Nicole.

It was a mistake.

Waverly played what happened next back in her head several times but could never quite figure out how it happened. One second Champ was glaring at Nicole Haught, red-faced and angry. His right hand was balling into a fist and moving back like he was winding up to throw a punch.

The next thing Waverly knew, Hardy was lying on the floor, screaming in agony. Nicole had his arm twisted and her boot on Champ’s throat. The entire bar went dead silent. Champ’s scream tailed off into moaning and Nicole leaned down to speak directly into his ear.

“The lady asked you to leave. I think you maybe should listen.”

Hardy’s eyes traveled to the redhead’s face.

“Who are you?”

Nicole smiled, but the smile didn’t reach her eyes which had taken on the cold, calculating look of a killer.

“I may just be your worst nightmare. And if you ever try to put your hands on her, or any woman without their permission, you’d better pray I don’t see you.

“The next time I’ll break this arm off and feed it to you.”

The redhead released her grip on Hardy and removed her foot from his neck. Champ staggered to his feet and headed for the door. As he reached it he turned, not realizing Nicole had followed him.

He blanched at her steely gaze. The redhead raised her eyebrows.

“Got something to say, Chump?”

He turned and left the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next- Wynonna is Wynonna, Nicole and Waverly make a decision and trouble ensues at Shorty's. Let me know what you think. #FightforWynonna


	3. Getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole get to know each other better. Wynonna is her own feisty self. There's trouble at Shorty's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to shoot for two or three updates a week until it's finished. Hope you will let me know how you think I'm doing. Remember, comments are our lifeblood.

The bar slowly went back to normal, although more than one look was directed at the redhead that had evicted Champ. Hardy acted like he owned Purgatory and someone challenging him like that and not only getting away with it but getting the best of him was something that hadn’t been seen much around the town.

A half-hour later Wynonna spotted Doc and stood up, literally leaving Nicole in the middle of a sentence. The elder Earp looked down at her companions and waved.

“Doc’s here, gotta go, see you whenever.”

And she was gone.

Both Nicole and Waverly stared at each other wide-eyed, then as one they spoke.

“Look, I….”

As their laughter trailed off, Waverly gestured for Nicole to go first.

“I just wanted to apologize for my friend. I’ve only known her a few weeks, but she does tend to be abrupt. You’re her sister, she shouldn’t do that to you.”

Waverly was laughing, causing Nicole to frown at her.

“I’m sorry Nicole, I was going to apologize for my sister _to you_ and tell you that you deserved better. I guess we’ve both gotten to know her.”

Nicole smiled, then her gaze returned to Waverly’s face. Her eyes changed slightly, the predatory look returning.

“You want to get out of here?”

Her meaning was obvious. Waverly flushed. Nicole noticed.

“Hey, I’m sorry, sometimes I can be a little forward. Forget I said anything, please.”

Waverly’s flush deepened.

“Actually, I was going to say absolutely.”

The pair headed for the door.

….

Waverly and Nicole lay tangled together in the barn. They had thrown the blanket down on the wooden floor since it provided more room to maneuver. The brunette kept looking over at her companion, and finally Nicole had to respond.

“Waves, is something wrong?”

Waverly’s face was dark red. The only thing that kept it from being obvious was the fact that only a faint light illuminated the area. She took a deep breath and spilled.

“I’ve never done that before… was I okay?”

Nicole felt her heart squeeze. She smiled and wrapped her arms around the younger Earp.

“Oh Waverly, you were perfect. I wish I’d known before, we could have talked things through but you seemed to be doing great by yourself.”

“I kind of copied you, but if you want, we could try again?”

“I like the way you’re thinking.”

….

Wynonna showed up late Sunday afternoon. Waverly was getting ready for work when she stumbled into the house and headed straight for the shower. When she noticed Nicole sitting on a chair almost touching Waverly’s knee as the younger Earp applied her makeup, she stopped dead and confronted the pair.

“Okay, it’s obvious from the way you’re sitting what happened last night.”

Both looked over. Nicole had a touch of guilt, but Waverly stared defiantly back at the sister who kept abandoning her, then coming back and acting like her mother. Wynonna noticed.

“Waves, relax, I’m not going to give you any shit. But this actually works well for me.

“Waverly, you’re my sister and Nicole’s my friend.

“Nicole, you’re my friend and Waverly’s my sister.

“Don’t either of you dare hurt the other or I will be in your face about it. Got it?”

The pair looked at each other, then back at Wynonna. First Nicole, then Waverly slowly nodded their heads. The elder Earp smiled, then winked.

“Good talk. I’ll be in the shower.”

And she was gone. The two ladies stared at each other, sharing a thought.

_Did that just happen?_

….

The next couple of days saw Waverly and Nicole miss each other time and again. Nicole was spending time with Wynonna (fair, she did come up to stay with the elder Earp) and Waverly was working and spending time with Chrissy. The pair did manage to speak briefly each day, and resolved to get together Tuesday after Waverly’s shift at Shorty’s.

Waverly’s conversations with Chrissy left her unsettled. Chrissy’s dad was having issues with the Revenant’s again. This time it looked like the problems with the gang were getting serious and nearing the point where they’d spill out into open conflict.

The gang had run ins with Sheriff Nedley in the past, but they’d been little more than annoying small time stuff. Drinking, petty theft, destruction of private and public property, nothing serious. But rumors were swirling that the gang had been recruited by a Mexican cartel to help bring drugs into the area.

The Sheriff had no proof yet, but was actively investigating the possibility and the periodic run ins with the gang had become more incendiary leading the sheriff to express his concerns to his daughter.

“Chrissy, if those guys are running drugs and doing deals in town it’s just a matter of time before they try to use Shorty’s. I will call in the RCMP’s if I have to but I want you to be aware and keep your eyes open and your head on a swivel.”

Chrissy had related the sheriff’s concerns to Waverly, who spoke to Gus. Gus downplayed the Revenants potential for trouble, but Waverly was still concerned. She mentioned her concerns to her sister before going to work that Tuesday.

“Those assholes are just biding their time thinking they can move up to the major leagues someday,” Wynonna said. They’re going to bite off more than they can chew and every one of them is probably going to end up dead or doing hard time.

“Stay out of their way baby girl. Don’t get caught in the crossfire.”

Unknown to them, Nicole had come in to clean up and overheard their conversation. Later that night, after Wynonna had gone to meet Doc, Nicole hopped on her bike and headed to Shorty’s.

….

It was late and the softball players were straggling out, generally in a good mood. Champ had actually been decent, possibly taking Nicole’s threats to heart. When Waverly was working on cleaning up the tables and rearranging them, one of the new girls, Cora kept disappearing into the back.

Curious, Waverly followed her and watched as she opened the rear exit, then propped it open with a garbage can. The younger Earp hung back in the shadows by the ovens watching as Cora flashed the outside lights twice. Within seconds she heard the approach of a car engine and a man she didn’t know stuck his head in the door, glanced around, then put a large suitcase under one of the metal shelves.

Waverly watched as Cora returned, looked under the shelf at the suitcase, then removed her phone. Obviously sending a text, she pocketed the phone and headed back to the bar area. Waverly stepped toward the door and grabbed the suitcase, ignoring the warning bells going off in her head. She slipped out of the kitchen and down the hall toward Gus’ office.

Leaving the suitcase outside, she peeked inside the office. Gus must have gone to the bar. Waverly turned, picked up the suitcase and slipped inside the office. She went to the back where a small closet stood behind several boxes.

The closet hadn’t been used in months. Waverly quickly moved the boxes, slipped the suitcase inside the closet and replaced the boxes. As she was leaving Gus’ office she saw her aunt heading down the hall toward her.

“Gus, we need to call the sheriff.”

Waverly quickly explained what had happened. Gus wanted to go into the bar and confront Cora.

“Don’t do it Gus. We don’t know what’s in the suitcase and what kind of trouble Cora could cause us.

“Please Gus, let the sheriff handle it.”

Her aunt shrugged her shoulders.

“Fine. I’ll call Nedley.”

“Just don’t do it from the office in case something goes wrong. Let’s stay out of there at least until the sheriff gets here.”

Gus made the phone call then returned to the bar with Waverly. The pair busied themselves arranging the bar area while watching Cora out of the corner of their eyes. She looked like she was going to have a stroke, nervously checking her phone every couple of minutes.

Less than ten minutes had passed when the front door slammed open. The large man who came through wore a full black beard with a tuft of white prominent on the side.

_Bobo Del Rey_

The whole town knew the leader of the Revenants. Del Rey was suspected of much but had never been convicted of anything serious in his years as the head of the Revenants. Tonight his eyes were filled with rage as he stalked into the bar.

“Cora- where’s my product?”

Cora dropped her phone.

“Right where I said. Why didn’t you use the back door.”

“It’s locked you moron. Can’t you do anything right?”

Cora looked at Waverly and Gus, who had stopped and stared out from behind the bar. She raised her hand, pointing at the two women.

“They must have done something- it was right next to the door and I left it open.”

Bobo grabbed Cora by the arm.

“Show me.”

The two disappeared back into the kitchen area. Waverly and Gus shared a terrified look and Gus leaned toward her niece.

“I left my shotgun behind the desk. I’ll go back for it, you get out now!”

Waverly grabbed her aunt’s arm.

“I’m not leaving you, we’ll go back there together or we’ll leave together.”

They never had the chance as the sound of a slap was followed by a short scream that suddenly cut off. Seconds later, the kitchen door flew open and Cora stumbled out, a bruise already forming high on her left cheek. Bobo was right behind her.

“Where is it?”

As Gus and Waverly looked from the Revenant’s leader to each other and back, Del Rey reached behind him and pulled a large revolver from under his jacket. He leveled the gun, first at Waverly, then at Gus before finally returning to the younger Earp.

“Well, Ms. McCready, it’s your bar, so I think you would be the one I need information from. So here’s the deal.

“You will tell me where my product is or I will start by shooting your niece in the knee. It hurts like the devil and you will get to watch her suffer, then die if need be.

“But I _will_ have my suitcase.”

“Not so fast, Bobo.”

The Revenant’s leader spun around at the familiar voice. Standing behind him guns trained on the gang leader’s head, were Sheriff Nedley and one of his deputies Tim Green. Del Rey stared at the pair, then dropped his weapon to his side.

“Gun on the bar, Bobo, then hands behind your head.”

Nedley walked over to where the gang leader was standing. Del Rey set his weapon on the polished mahogany and raised his hands over his head. Despite the two guns on him, Bobo still had the smirk he wore when threatening Waverly.

Nedley shook his head.

“You don’t know when you’re done, do you?”

The gang leader’s smirk grew into a full blown smile.

“You’re outnumbered Sheriff.”

Nedley felt a prickle at the back of his neck, but kept his eyes on Del Rey until he heard the unmistakeable sound of a shell being racked in a shotgun. Turning slowly he watched in horror as his deputy spun, weapon raised, toward the sound.

The explosion was deafening. Green flew back, gore exploding from the wound in his chest. His gun fell to the floor at his feet. His eyes glazed immediately, death coming within seconds. Screams pierced the cloud of smoke from the barrel of the sawed-off Remington 12 gauge that was already turning toward the Sheriff.

Waverly and Gus cowered behind the bar as the Sheriff looked over where three Revenants were standing, decked out in black trench coats. Two, including the one who’d shot, held shotguns. The third held what appeared to be a .357 Magnum. All three guns trained on him.

Nedley froze, mind racing. He was pretty sure he was about to die but still worried about Gus and Waverly. Then Del Rey’s voice boomed out.

“Hold! Put the gun down Sheriff. No one else has to die right now.”

Nedley, calculating the odds, held his hands out. Slowly he slid his police issue across the bar towards Del Rey. The gang leader picked up Nedley’s 10mm Glock and walked over to where the dead deputy lay.

Nedley watched as Del Rey howled, then hauled off and _kicked_ the deceased deputy in the side. The body moved slightly as the gang leader kicked him again.

“You dumbass. You’ve killed _everybody_.”

Nedley’s head came up.

“But…”

Bobo shook his head.

“I said no one has to die _right now_. I didn’t say no one has to die. You three were witnesses to this guy being shot by one of my guys. That’s a lot of jail time. I’m afraid we can’t leave witnesses.

“Cora and I are going in back to find that suitcase. There can’t be that many hiding places.”

Del Rey looked over at the man holding the .357.

“Malcolm, kill them all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dum, dum, DUM! Next: stuff happens. Note- I really wanted this fic to be an action packed roller-coaster ride so anyone looking for lots of fill may be disappointed. Also, I won't keep you in suspense too long. The next chapter will be up by this weekend.


	4. Revenants, drugs and ninjas, oh my.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gus and Waverly about to die? Say it ain't so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy how this plays out. Remember comments fuel the author.

Waverly reached for her aunt. The pair held on to each other. If they were going to die, they were going to at least be together, comforting each other as much as possible. Waverly’s head turned toward her aunt’s thinking she could at least try to shield the woman who’d raised her and protected her in the past.

_What is that?_

In the shadows, ten feet or so from the entrance, Waverly saw movement. Trying not to call attention to where she was looking, the younger Earp kept shifting her eyes around the room, periodically looking at the three remaining Revenant’s.

The movement took form as a tall figure dressed in black slipped up behind the Revenant Bobo had called Malcolm. Before the gang members knew anything was amiss, there was sudden action. Waverly saw the figure, tall, slim dressed in black with a dark stocking hat reach for Malcolm from behind.

A black-gloved hand grabbed the Revenant’s chin. His head spun sideways with an audible crack. The figure snatched the magnum from the man’s hand as he fell to the ground. The remaining gang members, overconfident, were slow to react and the one who’d shot Deputy Green hadn’t even started to turn when the magnum came up.

There were two explosions less than a second apart. The shots took each in the head, the one who’d begun to turn got it just below his left ear. The Revenant who’d killed the deputy took a round were spine joined skull.

Blood, bone and brains splattered all over the floor and a couple of tables. Waverly watched, awed, as the figure looked toward her and her aunt and yelled.

“Get down!”

There was something familiar about that voice. Waverly, adrenaline coursing through her system, didn’t wait to process. She tightened her hold on Gus and hit the floor.

Good thing she did because a split-second later, Bobo shot out of the hallway he’d just dragged Cora down. His gun was coming up when a third deafening explosion rang out.

Gus and Waverly lay on the floor behind the bar. There was the acrid smell of smoke overlaying a coppery odor. As the pair lay on the floor, Waverly’s mind was racing.

_Was that red hair sticking out from under the stocking hat? Familiar red hair?_

Finally, after thirty seconds of ominous silence, Waverly heard Nedley’s voice.

“Who the hell are you?”

The younger Earp was shaken by the response.

“Nicole Haught, sir, I’m staying with the Earp’s. I heard you had talked to Waverly’s friend about possible trouble here and thought I’d check to make sure everything was okay.

“Looks like it wasn’t.”

“Well miss, do me a favor. Put that gun on the bar, please and go check on your hosts. I’m going to see where the last one is. That girl is still in back.”

“Roger that.”

Waverly jumped up and ran from behind the bar. She closed the gap between her and Nicole just as the redhead was removing the cap. Waverly basically jumped the redhead, wrapping her arms and legs around her.

The younger Earp held on for dear life, shaking and sobbing into Nicole’s shoulder. They stood like that for a long moment before Gus rose to her feet and came around the bar. The owner of Shorty’s approached the pair, unsure of what had just happened.

She reached them and tentatively raised her hand touching her niece at the shoulder. She patted Waverly mindlessly, staring at Nicole with shock and gratitude. Gus finally regained her voice and her wits.

“Thank you seems so inadequate, Nicole. You saved our lives and Nedley’s. I’m not sure exactly what happened, but you were brave and reckless and we’ll owe you for the rest of our lives.”

The redhead smiled at Gus.

“I heard there was some concerns about gangs and drugs down here. I thought I’d check to make sure you guys were okay. I’m just glad I was able to help.”

The Sheriff chose that moment to reappear.

“Cora’s gone, I’m not sure how she got out, but I’m guessing she’s headed back to the Revenant’s rat hole. I think the three of you should get out of here for the time being.

“I’ll need to know where this suitcase is, then I’ll get the task force up here to clean the mess up.”

Nicole looked over.

“Task force?”

“There’s a joint US/Canada law enforcement task force that’s been looking into the relationship between the cartel and the Revenants. It’s called the Black Badge Division and they’ve been watching what’s going on here for a few weeks.

“The suitcase, if it’s got contraband could prove helpful in bringing their investigation to a successful conclusion. But right now, I want the three of you to get out of here. Go somewhere safe. Not home.”

Gus pulled out her phone. She worked the screen a couple of seconds, then held it to her ear.

“Wynonna, are you still at Doc’s? I’m sending Nicole and Waverly to you.”

Nicole put her hand out.

“Gus, why don’t you go over there. I’d like to take Waverly out of Purgatory for the next couple of days if it’s all right with you. We could lay low and still be in touch with the Sheriff or you and be back in less than an hour.”

Gus looked suspiciously.

“Where are you going?”

“I know someplace safe. It’s a cabin less than 100 kilometers from here. I stayed there the night before I came up here. I happen to know the owner isn’t using it and won’t be back for several weeks. He and I go way back.

“There are very few that even know the place exists, and I can keep the two of us safe until the Sheriff thinks it’s okay to return.

“What do you think?”

Both the Sheriff and Gus nodded. Gus smiled.

“I’d tell you to take care of her, but I think you’ve already got that covered.”

….

Waverly found riding on the back of Nicole’s bike with her arms wrapped around the redhead did all kinds of strange things to her insides. Her hands had slipped under Nicole’s jacket and shirt. The fact that she was touching bare ski sent shivers through her as she tried not to run the hands up and around her driver’s body.

The vibration of the bike wasn’t helping, nor were the thoughts racing through her mind. She kept replaying the minutes she thought she and Gus were going to die, followed by the insane way Nicole took down four dangerous members of the gang.

When added to the image of the redhead taking Champ out like he was nothing, she was left with something swirling through her that both scared and turned her on.

_Who is this woman, and why do I feel like a moth to her flame?_

As the bike slowed to make a turn and get off the freeway, Waverly determined she had to know more and had to decide what to do with the feelings that were starting to go deeper than the intense physical attraction.

_Is this what falling in love feels like? What am I doing? I’ve known her less than a week._

The bike continued on for about fifteen minutes before slowing again. The moonlight wasn’t enough to show a path, but Nicole turned anyway. It was there- just dirt but a path nonetheless. They brushed through several bushes and traveled up along the path for a quarter mile or so.

Finally the path opened up to a fairly large open area. Bathed in moonlight it appeared nearly a hundred feet square. Dead center was a cabin. The moon’s glow gave it an ethereal look, the barely rising orb casting as many shadows as it cast light upon the structure.

Nicole pulled the bike in near the cabin. Waverly could make out a porch that ran away from stairs planted near its center. The pair dismounted and removed their helmets. Waverly’s face reflected excitement and awe, bathed in the lunar illumination.

“This place is awesome, how’d you find it?”

“All in good time Waves, lets get in and see if I need to go to Calgary in the morning.”

They grabbed the small packs from the bike’s carrier and walked up the steps together. The brunette, still processing the events back at Shorty’s, felt a sudden shiver go through her. She reached for Nicole’s hand. The redhead glanced at her, smiled and squeezed gently.

Nicole approached the door, stopping within arm’s reach. She let go of Waverly’s hand.

“Stay here.”

The redhead appeared to feel her way along the porch then, a few feet away, dropped to her knees. Waverly heard rather than saw what appeared to be a loose board being removed, then replaced. Seconds later Nicole was once again at her side.

The redhead ran her hands over the door, searching. Waverly heard the sound of metal on metal, then a click. With a very faint groan the door slid back. Nicole led them inside slowly, reaching along the inside wall with her left hand.

“Gotcha.”

A click, then a beam of light washed across the area in front of them. Nicole pointed the beam at a wooden table a few feet in front of them. They walked over where Nicole handed Waverly the flashlight, then lit an oil lamp that sat on the table.

“Waves, there’s a generator out back in the shed. I’m going to go out and start it, then show you the place. You can shower if you want, then I can cook anything you want, as long as it’s Mac n Cheese.

“We turn the generator off at night- candles and oil lamps will give us enough light until the sun comes up.”

Waverly nodded and sat down at the table. Nicole disappeared and a few minutes later there was a soft hum and a beep. The younger Earp glanced over and saw a digital display had come on- a microwave. There was a faint glow from near the door they’d entered as well, a small night light.

Nicole returned a moment later and smiled at the brunette.

“Hungry?”

Waverly shook her head.

“I think just a shower.”

“Bathroom’s over there. I’ll show you where towels and stuff is.”

The bathroom light provided more illumination than any other part of the cabin. The area was surprisingly strong spacious- about ten feet by slightly less. A combination shower tub with sliding glass door was to the left, toilet and sink to the right. The supply/linen closet was a stack of shelving behind the door.

Nicole showed the younger Earp how to work the shower- a tankless water heater meant instant hot water. As the redhead turned to leave Waverly reached for her arm. Nicole turned toward the brunette and raised her eyebrows.

“Waves?”

The younger Earp stared at the floor. A flush had started at her collarbone and traveled up her neck and across her cheeks. She glanced up shyly.

“Join me?”

Nicole smiled.

“Love to.”

....

“Dammit Dolls, this is a crime scene! What the hell are... wait what are you wearing?”

Shorty’s part-time bartender had crossed the cordoned off area and entered the bar. Nedley’s question was directed at the navy jacket Dolls wore.

The Yellow block letters FBI on the left upper chest and a laminated ID hanging in a lanyard brought the Sheriff up short.

“Something you forgot to tell me Bartender?”

Dolls had the good grace to look chagrined. His dark eyes looked down at the floor, then came up to stare directly at the Sheriff.

“Undercover Sheriff. I’m part of that task force you just sent word to. I’m not sure how to feel about missing all the excitement. I was off today, had a meeting in Calgary, then headed back here after it ended. I picked up dinner on the way or I might have been here when it went down.

“You want to tell me what happened?”

Nedley went over the events of the evening, then when he’d finished, he pointed at Dolls.

“Okay Mr. Undercover, now I’ve got a couple of questions for you.

“First, can you get me some info on this Haught woman? She shows up out of the blue last week, friend of the older Earp girl- not exactly a ringing endorsement. Then she apparently chases one pain in the ass Champ Hardy out of here last weekend without breaking a sweat.

“Then she comes in tonight like some ninja warrior, saves my ass and both Waverly Earp and the owner. She puts down four of the worst actors this community has, well- _had_ and then blows out of town with young Earp on the back of her Harley.

“Now the last part may have been partially my fault, but I need to know who this woman is. She didn’t seem real secretive, let me take pics of both her driver’s license and her DD217 that showed she was honorably discharged a few months ago.

“Will you get those Black Badgers of yours to produce some intel on this woman. She’s way more than meets the eye.”

“Second, what the hell are you doing running an op in my town? Without my knowledge. And without my permission. You know, one would almost think….”

Nedley’s face darkened.

“Dammit Dolls! You assholes think I’m dirty.”

Dolls held up his hands.

“Actually, Sheriff, I don’t- at least not now. I will admit to not knowing one way or the other when I came to town. But I checked around and I watched you. You’re as honest as they come and I’ve told my superiors that fact. In fact I strongly reiterated it at the meeting today.

“I will admit, you letting that woman leave without detaining her for questioning is a mark against you. Everyone is going to think you’re incompetent for not putting her in protective custody at the very least.”

“Shit Dolls, I’m alive because of her. I owe her and she told me she’d come back when we needed her to. Plus I figure if there’s a drug cartel trying to get a purchase in my town, I don’t want one of the few witnesses I have getting killed in some unfortunate hunting accident like happened last month in Oregon.”

Nedley was referring to a newly elected Sheriff who had promised to go to war with the gangs and cartels over their attempts to secure a foothold in the Pacific Northwest. His body was found in a pond, half his head blown away, a defective shotgun lying conveniently near his body.

The official report was accidental catastrophic failure of his shotgun, but the fact that he had always used a 12 gauge Remington and this was a newly purchased 20 gauge of a different brand raised questions that were still circulating around Portland.

Dolls dropped his head at the comment, then his eyes came back up to lock with Nedley’s.

“Touché, Sheriff, but you still better hope she shows when she’s summoned. My bosses don’t like it when people stray from protocol.”

“Yeah, yeah. We’ll worry about that when she doesn’t show.

“Which isn’t going to happen.”

….

The object of Dolls and Nedley’s conversation stared into Waverly Earp’s eyes. The pair were inches from each other, waiting seemingly to see who would make the first move. Nicole, realizing Waverly was still very new to this, leaned down and kissed the brunette softly, then stood back and began to unbutton her flannel shirt.

Slowly, sensually, the redhead slid the shirt off. Waverly’s eyes took in Nicole’s physique, her taut abs, her rippling biceps, her….

“Nicole, what are all those scars?”

The redhead had several scars in varying stages of healing. Three were faint white lines between four and eight inches. The longest went from just under her left breast down to almost her navel. The shortest traced an arc across her right breast that would have been invisible had she worn a higher cut bra.

Waverly bent down and ran her hands softly over the scars. There were others as well, these not completely healed. One dark red was longer than the younger Earp first thought, as it wrapped around her side starting in front at her right hip and ending, she discovered after turning the redhead, almost at her spine several inches above her waist.

Two less red but still pink scars ran along her back. Waverly’s eyes filled, imagining the pain these injuries must have caused Nicole, but when she looked up, she only saw contentment in the redhead’s features.

“Souvenirs of my time in service Waves. These aren’t as bad as they look.”

Her expression darkened.

“The ones inside are worse, believe me. It’ll take time before they all heal. Time and distance from the ugliness I saw over there.”

Waverly blinked away the tears. She leaned down and gently kissed each mark. When she was done, she looked back up at the woman who’d blown into her life, turned it upside down and then saved it.

“Maybe I can help you heal, if you let me.”

Nicole’s eyes reflected pure happiness, then abruptly the curtain came down. Her gaze became more neutral.

“We’ll talk Waves, I promise. But maybe showering together is better on another night. We’re both exhausted. Why don’t you go ahead and we’ll take this up in the morning.”

Nicole kissed the brunette lightly on the forehead, then turned and left the bathroom. Waverly was left wondering if she’d done something wrong.

Nicole waited until she heard Waverly climb in the shower and slide the glass door closed. Then she dropped her head in her hands and sobbed.

By the time Waverly came out of the shower, Nicole had made up the couch with a pillow and blanket. The redhead had lit the oil lamps and went outside to turn off the generator. By the time she returned Waverly had already curled up on the couch.

“The bed’s for you Waves.”

Still stinging, the brunette’s answer was barely audible.

“I’m fine here. Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those unfamiliar with my work will see that there's always some angst to go along with the adventure. I will have another chapter up within a couple of days. If you enjoy- let me know. If I'm screwing up, let me know.


	5. Ghosts- Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nedley gets some information. Nicole and Waverly discuss Nicole's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who've read and commented. You are all awesome! Please keep feeding the author.

Bright sunlight warmed Waverly’s face and caused her eyes to ache. The beam refracted through the glass of the oil lamp, focusing briefly on the upper half of her face. She shook her head and shifted, trying to defuse the rays that had disrupted her sleep. As she turned and buried her head in the pillow, she remembered where she was, why she was there, and the discordant end to the previous evening.

She gradually became aware of the smell of coffee. Sitting up, she looked around. Faintly, she heard the hum of the generator. The brunette slipped off the couch and headed for the bathroom.

Business done, she wandered out into the cabin checking for Nicole. Shrugging, she walked over to the table. A note.

_Coffee’s done, I went for a quick supply run. There’s a truck stop ten minutes away. I’d like to talk. N_

Waverly walked over to the stove. An old percolator sat on a warming plate. She poured a cup and sipped at it. Disgusted, she dumped in some flavored creamer, then dumped in some more. A second pass revealed the coffee was at least drinkable now so she wandered out on the deck to take in the surroundings she had been unable to see when they arrived.

The cabin sat in a clearing almost totally obscured by forrest. There was a small opening about fifty feet away and slightly to the left that was where the path to the road started. There was a feeling of being completely cut off from the world out here. It might seem foreboding to some, but to Waverly it was peaceful, relaxing and safe.

At the end of the porch was a swing, wide enough for two to sit comfortably. Waverly walked to it and sat down, wishing Nicole was there. Also wishing whatever happened between them that put a damper on last night was a blip, not a barrier.

For that matter, also wishing she had a better cup of coffee.

She heard the sound in the distance. A motorcycle. Nicole.

_Wonder if she’s mad at me. And what did I do to her?_

The bike came into view and Waverly’s heart accelerated in spite of herself. Whatever had happened, this woman had saved her life, brought her here to keep her safe, had caused feelings to explode inside her she’d never felt before.

Whatever had happened and would happen, Waverly was determined to help Nicole. Nicole needed help- that much was obvious. There were walls that needed to come down, but first the redhead needed to know she could trust the younger Earp.

Maybe that was a start.

Waverly stood and walked over to the stairs. Nicole hadn’t noticed her presence, busy shutting the bike down and removing the helmet. The way her red hair fanned out as she removed the protective gear, then shook her head sent tremors through the brunette who stood transfixed at the sight.

_She’s beautiful, I think I’ll never tire of seeing that._

Nicole set the helmet down and opened up the carrier, pulling out a carton followed by a small plastic sack. She paused, considering something.

“Need any help?”

Nicole started at the words, but recovered quickly. She offered Waverly a wide smile and nodded.

“Yes, but first dump that coffee- I come bearing gifts.”

She nodded at the carton. There was a picture of a black appliance that looked vaguely familiar but the word in bold lettering made Waverly smile.

_Keurig_

“Oh Nicole, you really are a life-saver.”

The brunette leaned over the railing and dumped the contents from her cup. Then, blushing at the feelings that smile ignited, sailed down the five steps and reached for the redhead. Pulling her face down, she brushed their lips together.

“Thank you.”

There was much more than gratitude for a coffee maker in her words and both knew it. Nicole returned the kiss, then drew back.

“Coffee and bagels first. Then we talk- okay?”

Waverly ignored the unease that gnawed at the redhead’s words and nodded.

“Good, grab those other two bags.”

….

Sheriff Nedley was back in his office. Five hours of fitful sleep did little to quell the rising emotions the previous evening had created. He had sent Dolls a text ten minutes ago and was waiting impatiently for a response.

_Where’s my intel on Haught?_

The Sheriff had left the bar after securing it and headed home. He crashed but was up at dawn, stopping at the crime scene on his way to the department. The two leaders of the task force weren’t scheduled to meet with him until 11:00am.

He was determined to have enough evidence to force them to grant the Purgatory Sheriff’s Department complete access to the operation they’d been running in his town. As he studied the preliminary reports from the deputies and the initial ME’s statement, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

It was from Dolls.

_Email should be in your inbox._

Nedley turned to his desktop and opened up his email. The forty unread messages scrolled past as he looked for one in particular. Near the top, he found it.

The sender was Black Badge.

The subject: _Nicole Haught_

Nedley opened the email.

_Sheriff, attached find all the DOD has on Sgt. Nicole Haught USMC Retired. Prior to service, she had no run-ins with the law. Parents deceased. No known family. No known partner._

No signature. Nedley clicked on the attachment. There was a lengthy service record which he skimmed through. Stopping at a couple incidents where she received commendations for her work and a couple where she sustained potential life-threatening injuries, he read through most of it in less than an hour.

When he got to the end, he backed up to one particular entry that had caught his eye.

_6 July, 20xx_   
_Location- 40km Northwest of Kabul…_

….

Nicole and Waverly stood in the kitchen area of the cabin. Waverly took in the interior of the cabin for the first time as Nicole opened the box and began assembling the Keurig.

The cabin was about thirty feet square. A wall ran down the middle from left of the front door to about two-thirds across. The front half was part kitchen, dinette and living room. Behind the wall lay the only bedroom. The right side held a small study behind which was the bathroom.

A closet stretched across the wall with a stackable washer-dryer hidden inside. The rest of the closet was separated into a small wardrobe and pantry. The entire cabin was an efficient use of a small space, clearly comfortable for one or two people to occupy indefinitely.

“There, let’s have some real coffee.”

Nicole had assembled the few parts necessary to make the Keuring operational. Waverly had filled the reservoir and handed it to the redhead. Nicole nodded toward the variety pack of pods and looked up at the younger Earp.

“You first Waves, you deserve it after actually trying to drink the slop we had to start with.”

Waverly smiled, and picked her favorite- Hazelnut. Less than two minutes later, with her own cup of Donut Shop, Nicole set the bagels out for them to share. The pair sat munching contentedly putting off the discussion as if by mutual agreement until their breakfast was finished.

Once each had eaten their fill, Nicole took a deep breath. She grabbed Waverly’s cup and refilled it, then handed it to the brunette as her own was brewing. As it finished, the redhead looked over.

“Let’s go out and sit on the swing.”

Waverly’s unease returned. She could sense Nicole was building up to something. She just hoped it was something the two of them could work through _together_. The more time Waverly spent with Nicole, the more she dreaded the thought of separation.

Nicole sat first and looked up at the younger Earp. Seeing the distress Waverly was trying unsuccessfully to hide, she smiled reassuringly.

“Waves, the first thing I need to do is apologize to you. Last night you were so kind, so sweet and I shut down on you. I need to explain to you why and why, if we are going to go any further in whatever this is, you need to know how damaged I am and how difficult this would be.

“I don’t want you going any further without knowing how far down the rabbit hole I’ve been and how far down I still go some days.

“I really like you, but I’ve got baggage, man do I have baggage.”

Waverly reached for the redhead’s hand.

“Nicole, you are the most amazing woman, no the most amazing person I’ve ever met. We just met and already you’ve turned my world upside down. If there’s anything I can do to help you, please let me know. I just want to be there for you, if you need me.

“And if you’ll let me.”

The redhead looked down at where the pair’s hands were intertwined. Her eyes were clouded, emotions flashing across them rapid fire. Tears threatened to spill out before Nicole shook her head as if to clear it. The moisture receded, blinked away, and Nicole’s head came up. Determination replaced the confusion, fear and sadness.

“Let me tell you my story, Waves, then we’ll talk about what you can and should do.”

There was an edge to the redhead’s voice that made the younger Earp uneasy. Reluctantly, she nodded.

“When I was fourteen years old, my parents were killed in a car accident. It was my fault. I convinced them to take me to a skating party my friend was having a couple of towns over. The weather was horrible but she was the most popular girl at school and I had a crush on her.

“She was having a slumber party after the skating party and I was all full of the stupid teen-age fantasies about how the two of us would click if we just spent more time together. We’d just moved from Dallas to Cheyenne, Wyoming and I was feeling betrayed.

“Not that my life in big ‘D’ was all that great but I did have a few friends. Then Mom and Dad uprooted me and dropped the three of us in the middle of the Wild West. I was a Freshman, I was the new kid in town, I was awkward and I was gay.

“I was literally a walking cliché. And yet somehow, Pam invited me to her party. When the night came I was so excited. Then the storm warnings were issued. We were new to the area, I cling to that like if we’d been around awhile we would have listened to the warnings and stayed home.

“I realize when I’m being objective, that I would have begged them to take me no matter what, but it didn’t take a whole lot of convincing to get them to agree to drive me over. They felt guilty about uprooting me and while they never mentioned it, I think they suspected I was attracted to girls.

“So they drove me twenty miles across town to the skating rink. By the time they dropped me off it was a blizzard. They came in and talked to Pam’s parents who reassured them they only lived a few minutes away and would make sure everyone got to their home safely.

“My parents never made it home. Something caused their car to go off the road in the worst possible place. It went down a one hundred foot ravine and both were killed instantly. The car was buried as the snowstorm raged for hours and wasn’t discovered for thirty-six hours.

“I was really pissed at them when they didn’t show up the next day. I had already suffered one disappointment- discovering there was no chance with Pam. All she did that night was go on and on about Joey, the captain of the basketball team that she had a crush on.

“Then, everyone else gets picked up to go home and my mom and dad don’t show up. All day it was awkward, but by late afternoon Pam’s parents called the police. An officer came out and took me back to headquarters where a lady from CPS drove me home.

“I packed some clothes and rode with her to a nice couple’s house where I was going to stay. _Temporary Foster Care_ they called it. Then, when they found the wreckage I rode back to Dallas on an airplane with my parents’ bodies in the cargo compartment.”

Nicole’s body stiffened as she told of taking her parents to their final resting place, but she didn’t shed a tear. She had exerted an almost superhuman control, the only evidence of the anguish the memory caused showing in her stiff affect and shining eyes.

But the tears never fell.

“My Aunt Ronnie took me in. I was lucky in some ways, I had somewhere to go. But Ronnie was a hard, controlling woman who fought with me for nearly two years before she threw me out at sixteen. She found me in the basement messing around with the captain of the girl’s soccer team.

“I knocked around for a couple of months, until I turned seventeen. Stayed with friends, skipped school more than I went. Got into a little trouble, nothing serious. Never got arrested but I was headed for “a bad end” in my aunt’s words.

“I remember staying with another member of the girl’s soccer team. My brief relationship with the captain ended when Ronnie called her parents and outed her. We were watching movies one night in her basement.

“She put in a DVD- _GI Jane_. I watched and thought maybe, just maybe I could find my niche, my refuge in the military. My first trip to the recruiting office was a near disaster. It was the Navy and I was enamored with the idea that I could serve on a battleship, traveling from port to port, seeing the world.

“The recruiting officer was very condescending, and as I was leaving he mentioned that the Navy might not be the best fit for me.

“‘You probably would be better off in the coast guard. You might not have what it takes to be in the Navy. And don’t get me started on what the Marine Corps would do to you.’

“I walked out of there pissed and decided to look into the Marines. Lowest rate of female participation, lowest rate of female officers of any branch of service. I was just angry enough at the world to want to show the bastards I could survive, just like Jane did.

“Ronnie was easily convinced to sign for me. She wanted to be rid of me and as long as I was still in town there was always the possibility she’d once again be stuck with me. So she signed, I signed and I was on my way to Paris Island.

“The first inkling I had that there was something wrong about me was two weeks after I’d arrived at boot camp. We weren’t allowed contact with friends or family except on Sundays, and then only if there had been no disciplinary issues that week.

“We were allowed to each make phone calls. I was allowed to check out my cell phone for one hour. I realized I didn’t have anyone to call. Ronnie wouldn’t want to speak to me, she’d basically told me the only reason she signed for me was so she’d never have to deal with me and my ‘kind’ again.

“I wandered around base for fifteen minutes, feeling alone. I finally decided to call the girl I’d watched GI Jane with. She barely got on the phone when she asked what I thought about Christine. She was the captain of the soccer team my Aunt had caught me with.

“‘What do you mean?’ I asked. ‘She’s dead, Nicole.’ I almost dropped the phone. I asked what had happened and was told she was on vacation with her parents at one of the lakes. One night she left their cabin, and swam out into the lake alone.

“They recovered her body the next morning. Everyone said it was a tragic accident, but I had this feeling of dread that it was my fault. What if my relationship with her and the way her parents found out about it was so traumatic for her she deliberately swam to far out?

“I wasn’t sure, but it made me think about my parents’ death and my responsibility. I decided to avoid people as much as I could which wasn’t hard considering I had no friends there. After boot camp we went to Jacksonville for next level training. I managed to go the entire 12 weeks of boot camp and the first three weeks at Jacksonville solo.

“Then I met Shae.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized re-reading this chapter that it and the next one probably could have been one long chapter. Because of that I'm shooting to post next chapter tonight or tomorrow morning. Thanks again for those who are still along for the ride and remember: comments are our lifeblood.


	6. Ghosts- Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Nicole's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this ASAP because I couldn't decide if it should have been part of previous chapter. Hopefully you're not too frustrated with me. ;) Thanks for all the kudos and thoughtful comments.

Nicole got up and headed back inside with both of their cups. Waverly noticed that the longer Nicole spoke the more she seemed to withdraw into herself. The younger Earp wondered what she could do to help. When Nicole returned, she held up her hand.

“Nicole, we don’t have to talk about this if you don’t want to. I don’t care about your past. I just care…”

“No Waves, you need to hear this- I need to tell you this. You need to know what you’re getting into if you decide to allow whatever this is to continue. Too many have suffered for getting close to me.”

Nicole seemed to have shrunk inside herself. Her skin had paled, there was a slight tremor in her hands as she attempted to drink her coffee. She finally put the cup down and seemed to gather herself.

“Shae Pressman was Colonel Thomas Pressman’s daughter. He was commander at Camp Geiger where all women recruits went to School of Infantry. I met her at the gym…”

Nicole trailed off, actually blushing and smiling.

“I saluted her and called her ‘Ma’am’ because I was sure everyone there was higher rank- at least I wasn’t taking any chances. Shae was tall, dark and gorgeous. She laughed and said something like ‘at ease soldier, I’m not in the military’.

“We ran into each other a few times, then she asked me to coffee. I was trying to avoid relationships, but Shae really came on to me. Within a week we hooked up in a motel fifteen miles from base.

“We had fun, but I don’t think either of us was ready for more than a casual relationship. What I didn’t realize was how Shae’s life had damaged her almost as much as mine had damaged me.

“Her mother had abandoned them when she was eight years old. Her father dragged her from base to base for the next ten plus years. She might have wanted to enlist, but her father’s career maybe got in the way? I’m not sure.

“She had issues. Her abandonment issues paired with her father’s natural controlling personality- after all he’d been ordering people around for over 25 years- left Shae a hot mess. When we met she hadn’t even come out, but once we were together all she wanted to do was explore the lifestyle.

“We spent a couple of weekends exploring. Camp Lejeune, where SOI is located, isn’t a center of cosmopolitan activity. We were 100 miles from Charlotte, the nearest major city. We hit a couple of places the internet said were same sex hangouts but never went further.

“I was training, I got 36 hours a week of leave. I was studying and working my ass off. Shae worked part time at the PX and had lots of free time. She’d come up with these plans, then we’d try to figure out how to fit them into my schedule.

“I should have realized her control issues earlier, but was too busy and she was a welcome distraction. Toward the end of my training she told me she wanted me to stay. I remember replying, ‘I don’t think you understand how the military works’.

“She told me she thought she could get her dad to get me permanently assigned there and it caused our first, and last fight. I said there was no way I wasn’t going to stay stateside for my career. I signed up expecting to see action sometime, somewhere.

“She said ‘I’m not enough action for you?’ It was such a cheesy line I started laughing, but she was serious and we got into a screaming match. The last straw was when she said, ‘I’m giving you an order’ and I turned and walked out.

“I was pretty sure she still wasn’t ready to admit she was gay so I hoped I could get through graduation and on to my next station without any repercussions. After all it was less than a week away.

“I made it through graduation and was immediately sent to gunnery school. Six grueling weeks of training, both technical and physical. I was one of the first females to successfully graduate. They say the goal of SEAL training is to get you to quit, well it seemed like I had accidentally stumbled into a SEAL course the way they went after me.

“I was still at Lejeune but miles from where Shae lived. I had literally no time, considering you were expected to spend you free time sharpening any skills you weren’t completely proficient at.

“The time flew by and before I knew it I was graduating and getting ready to head to my permanent duty station. Two days before shipping out I got the word- _The Flying Tigers, Miramar California_.

“I was going to be flying in Super Stallion helicopters- once my specialized training finished. We would provide cover for units heading into combat in wherever it was needed. And the war in Afghanistan was where it was needed. I was going to see action!

“I got a 48 hour pass and decided to use it. A half dozen of us decided to bus to Charlotte since we had two whole days. And that’s where my military career almost came to an abrupt end.”

….

Nedley sat back, stunned and impressed with what he’d discovered about the mysterious redhead that had saved his life. His eyes traveled back along the entire dossier which was impressive. But the official events of that July day kept intruding on his thoughts.

….

Waverly sat quietly on the porch. Their coffees had gone cold, forgotten in the intensity of Nicole’s recounting. Her anguish was once again causing tremors in her hands. The younger Earp once again reached for the redhead’s hand.

“Nicole, if this is too much, we can stop. I don’t care what you’ve been through- all I care about is the here and now.”

The ex-Marine once again seemed to gather herself.

“No Waves, you _need_ to hear this. And I _need_ to tell it to you.

“ _All of it_.

“We bused over to Charlotte and our first stop was a bar in downtown Charlotte that everyone on base knew about. It was a Sports Bar that Marines on leave frequented whenever they were in town.

“Civilians looking to meet Marines hung out there regularly. I when I say ‘meet’ I mean _hook up with_. It was one of those places that once you knew the lay of the land made it easy for us to find civilians, and civilians to find us.

“I had never been there and quite frankly was looking forward to it. It had been over two months since Shae and I had ended things and while I wasn’t dying of hormones, I wasn’t opposed to the idea of blowing off a little steam if the situation presented itself.

“I didn’t make it through the entrance before it happened. You walked in the front door and down a short hall before entering the bar. There was a board just before the second entrance with notices, rooms for rent, services offered, etc.

“And as I walked past, I saw a flyer that stopped me dead in my tracks. It was a picture of Shae. Under her picture in bold print was the message-

“ _Anyone having any information regarding the murder of Shae Pressman, please contact the Charlotte Police Department or the Military Police at Camp Lejeune at the numbers below_.

“I literally freaked out. I stood out there in shock for at least a half-hour. I didn’t know what to say to my companions who had no idea about the two of us. Eventually I went inside and despite being only 17 had no trouble drinking myself into oblivion.

“Sometime during my bender, I confessed my relationship with Shae to the people who’d come with me. One of the other customers overheard my discussion our short relationship, called me a _dyke_ at which point I almost started a riot.

“They told me I broke his jaw with one punch then went after the two guys he was in there with. The police were called but, before they arrived, my friends got me out of there. They took me to a motel a few miles away and let me pass out.

“They left one person with me until I came to, then we headed back to base. Without them I would have been arrested, and probably dishonorably discharged, not to mention what the police could have made about my relationship with a girl who was murdered.

“We made it back and I shipped out to California. But the repercussions from that day will be with me to the day I die. I realized something during the weeks after finding out about Shae, something that you need to understand.

“I’m cursed, Waves- anyone I get close to dies. So if I were you, I’d run as far and as fast as you can. If you stick around, I’m afraid of what will happen to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cursed? Nicole believes it. She has been through a bunch. Next, one last blast from the past, and our favorite couple makes a decision.


	7. Riders on the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last ghost, then Waverly and Nicole take a step back- or do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm overwhelmed by the positive response I've gotten from all of you. Thank you for your comments. I'm trying to answer them all but I promise you I've read them. I hope this fills in Nicole's ghosts for you satifactorily.

“I’m cursed, Waves- anyone I get close to dies. So if I were you, I’d run as far and as fast as you can. If you stick around, I’m afraid of what will happen to you.”

Nicole’s face reflected the anguish her words expressed. Waverly was momentarily stunned into silence. She took a couple of deep breaths, carefully considering what to say. She realized the two were at a crossroads and the way the brunette reacted could have repercussions that permanently affected their relationship.

“Nicole, I know you’ve been hurt, you’ve suffered devastating loss in your life, but it doesn’t necessarily mean it’s your destiny. You can overcome this, it seems like you’ve already overcome so much in your life.

“Your past is just that, it has passed. What you’ve experienced could make the future that much more satisfying if you would let it. People have said that the lows in life make us appreciate the highs that much more. Don’t let your past control your future.

“I’m not afraid of getting close to you. My only concern is that you may have something holding you back that has more to do with me than you. I don’t want you to push me away because you are afraid for me, but I hope you’ll be honest if it’s that you’re just not that into me.

“I really like you. I want to help you in any way I can. You’ve already shown me you have the courage to face down serious shit without batting an eye. Don’t be afraid to let me in. Have some faith in me.”

Nicole’s eyes flickered with something that could have been hope. Then, almost in defiance, she shook her head and the light disappeared, replaced with a flat emotionless stare. She looked off in the distance and, after a long minute, seemed to come to a decision. She turned back to the younger Earp.

“Last story, then if you still feel the way you say you do, well I guess we are going to have to do some figuring out for the future. But listen carefully to what happened to the last person I really got close to.

“It was two days after July 4th last year. We had celebrated Independence Day despite being stationed just outside of Kabul in Afghanistan. Our Stallion was going out to deliver a small unit on an ‘off the books’ mission. Elite teams in the Army were called Special Forces or Green Berets. The Navy has the SEAL’s, SEAL Team Six being the most famous.

“Marines elite teams are called Raiders. It’s a fairly new thing. This unit was just eight troops ferried by Secretariat, that’s what we called our Sikorsky. We could carry in excess of 30 troops and their equipment, but that day we were supposed to surgically insert a small unit in an area controlled by Taliban fighters.

“The unit would slip into a village controlled by Taliban, eliminate their leadership and be extracted within three hours. Our pilot was Billy Raeburn, a redneck from Mississippi and the best friend I had in my ten years in the military. I had saved his life, he’d saved mine and we’d become close despite our obvious differences.

“We left early afternoon July 6 and headed to the insertion point. On the ground less than five minutes, then we lifted off to go back to base. We were to return three hours later for retrieval. We were less than five hundred feet up when a rocket hit the cockpit.

“I was still at the hatch and the impact almost launched me out of the door. We free fell the five hundred feet and landed hard. The Taliban had already killed half the unit and the other four were under heavy fire. I had the wind knocked out of me and lay there probably five minutes waiting for someone to come and kill me.

“As I gradually regained my senses, I stood up and made my way to the cockpit. It was ugly- Billy was dead, most of his chest missing from a barrage of .50 caliber rounds. Jesse Lynch, our co-pilot had somehow managed to drop us straight and keep the bird from crashing, but he had lost consciousness, bleeding from several wounds to his left side.

“The controls of the bird were still there, but only operable from the copilot’s side. We managed to get Jesse out of his seat and stopped the bleeding but once we got the four fallen and the rest of the unit aboard, we were short a pilot. I had flown the thing a couple of times during training even though it was against the rules, so I tried to get us out of there.

“I was lucky, the thing can damn near fly itself if you’ll let it and there was a clear extraction path away from where we were hit. We limped back to the base and managed to get down in one piece.

“They needed some official recognition of what happened, considering we lost four Raiders and our pilot, so they pinned some shitty piece of metal on me in the hospital. I had managed to get myself hurt and they eventually gave me a disability pension and sent me packing.

“But the only friend I made over there, Billy Raeburn, died and proved to me beyond any doubt that my closeness to others got them killed.

“Waverly, I think the best decision you could make would be to go back to your life in Purgatory and forget about me. I like you and when I was in Shorty’s last night and I saw that scumbag raising his gun to shoot you, well, I don’t want to think about what I would have done and what I would do if something happened to you.

“Every one I touch, everyone I get near…. Waves”

Nicole stopped, eyes shining, overcome. She shook her head once again, and looked over at the brunette.

“I just don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

Waverly sat silently, processing how to get beyond this. She’d heard the story, believed the story and believed Nicole really thought she was cursed. But the fact that the redhead believed it didn’t mean it was, and if it was, didn’t mean it couldn’t be overcome.

And then, a glimmer of an idea.

“Nicole, I don’t believe you’re cursed, and I don’t believe any relationship we might have will put me in danger of anything other than the risks relationships always bring to them.

“But maybe we’ve gone too fast, maybe we need to take a step back and see if the intensity of the last few days is coloring our perspectives. Could we slow down a bit, catch our breath and see if we can look at this coolly and objectively then decide if it’s worth going forward.

“Worth fighting for.”

Nicole stared at the brunette. The hope that had flickered in her eyes just moments ago returned, though Waverly could see it was guarded at best. The younger Earp waited, not realizing she was holding her breath.

Then, Nicole smiled, possibly the most genuine smile Waverly had ever seen from the redhead. It made her stomach flutter, not to mention the tingling it sent through other areas. Her eyes sparkled, her cheeks positively glowed and her dimples seemed to deepen.

It made Waverly want more from the redhead, more than she’d ever wanted from another person. It filled her with hope for a possible future. But the thought of the wall Nicole had obviously built around her heart also filled her with a sense of foreboding…. and fear.

Nicole _scared_ her. The possibilities and, yes the risks both scared and excited her. She decided to keep that particular factoid to herself.

At least for now.

Nicole’s smile faded, but the light from it remained in her eyes.

“Okay Waverly, let’s dial it back a bit. I don’t know what this is or where it’s going, but I do know the short time I’ve known you makes the thought of not knowing you something I don’t want to contemplate.

“So yes, let’s find out if this is worth fighting for. But I suspect I already know the answer.”

….

Sheriff Randy Nedley was waiting in his office. His meeting with the task force was supposed to have started fifteen minutes earlier. His cell phone had vibrated less than five minutes earlier, frustrating the Sheriff. It was from an unknown number.

_Meeting will be this afternoon. 1300 hours._

No apology, no identification- damn those government types anyway. Nedley picked up his desk phone and let them know to expect visitors sometime around 1:00. He then returned once again to the file sent over to him just hours earlier.

He read:

_Sgt. Haught was the lone gunner on Raider mission into Norther Provinces 6July20xx. Team of eight Raiders dropped at insertion point and Sikorsky S/N#386572438 lifted off to return to base._

_Sikorsky came under immediate attack from rocket and heavy machine gun fire. Captain William Raeburn, pilot, KIA within seconds of take off. Lt. Jesse Lynch, copilot received life threatening injuries simultaneously. Sikorsky dropped several hundred feet to ground within several yards of insertion point._

_Sgt. Haught was rendered temporarily unconscious according to her debrief. Upon regaining consciousness, Sgt. Haught investigated cockpit, determining pilot deceased and copilot seriously injured._

_Captain Edward Dooley, Raider squadron leader for the mission, reported 4 of 8 in unit KIA in ambush immediately after Sikorsky lifted off. Within 60 seconds the helicopter crash landed adjacent insertion point._

_Edwards reported in debrief that within five minutes Sgt. Haught emerged from the Sikorsky with her M27 held in one hand. Laying down cover fire, the Sergeant assisted the four survivors in returning the remains of the fallen._

_During recovery, Sgt. Haught was struck three times by enemy fire. Once the insertion group, including casualties was aboard, Sgt. Haught assumed the copilot’s chair and flew Sikorsky back to Bagram AFB._

_Despite injuries and lack of certification on Sikorsky, Gunnery Sergeant Nicole Haught went above and beyond in rescuing survivors of ambush in Northern Provinces, (location redacted) On 6July20xx and is hereby awarded the Silver Star for meritorious conduct in a war zone._

Nedley shook his head, amazed despite having read the report three times previously.

_This is one badass lady. She’d be an asset to any department that could get her to sign up._

….

Waverly and Nicole had brought more coffee onto the porch. The pair sat in silence, enjoying both the atmosphere and each other’s company. They spoke little, each lost in their own thoughts until Nicole looked over and cleared her throat.

“We might want to head inside. Looks like a storm headed this way.”

Nicole tilted her head west where a line of clouds that shifted from light gray to dark and then to an ominous shade of black were barreling across the blue Canadian sky, a darkening wave of discontent disrupting the perfect blue they’d seen since dawn.

Afternoon thunderstorms were no strangers to the area, but this one looked huge. Nicole returned to the porch after the pair put away their cups and began closing the wooden shutters Waverly had not even noticed until Nicole walked to the one window on the porch.

There were five windows around the cabin and it only took a couple minutes to secure them all. The redhead then left the porch and wheeled her bike around to the side away from the approaching storm. Waverly helped her gently lay the bike down in an area that appeared to give it as much protection as possible.

Then the pair returned to the porch to watch the approaching cell. Each could feel their hearts pick up speed as they noticed the swirling periodically dropping out of the leading edge of the tempest. Tornados were not unheard of at this time of year, though they were more likely in August, still several weeks away.

The line had moved to within a mile of the clearing when Nicole took Waverly’s hand and squeezed it briefly.

“We’d better get inside.. now!”

The pair went through the door, Nicole slamming and dead-bolting it behind them. She pointed at the table they had used for breakfast. It was approximately four feet wide, six feet long and solid.

“Under there, it’s the safest. I’d rather be in the bathtub, but it’s against the outside wall. This is as close to the center as we’re going to get.”

The two women scrambled under the table and waited. The wind had stilled, the silence oppressive. Then, quietly but with increasing volume, they heard a sound like an approaching train. Waverly reached for the redhead’s hand.

Nicole looked at the brunette and tried for a reassuring smile. It came out more like a grimace, but she squeezed Waverly’s hand as the two made contact. The next sixty seconds were a blur- Nicole suddenly feeling the younger Earp’s free hand encircle her shoulders and draw her in for a desperate kiss.

The redhead was gradually aware of the roar reaching a crescendo, then beginning to fade after seconds of the entire cabin shaking. One loud crash, then silence once again descended on the cabin. Nicole thought she should take a look around to see if the interior was still intact, but she couldn’t seem to release her mouth from that of the younger Earp.

Finally, the pair broke apart and stared into each other’s eyes, breathless. Nicole felt herself getting lost in the emotions that seemed to radiate off Waverly overwhelming the redhead and making her feel, really feel how much this woman and this, this _thing_ meant to her.

The pair slowly, lovingly brought their mouths together again for an eternal second, then Nicole slipped out from under the table and offered her hand to Waverly. They shared another look, then without a word, slowly walked to the bedroom.

_So much for taking a step back._

Two hours later, the pair disheveled but relaxed, emerged from the cabin to survey the damage the storm had wrought. Miraculously, the building and the bike had survived with almost no damage. A large tree had been uprooted and lay less than twenty feet from the rear of the cabin but nothing had hit.

They righted the Harley and returned it to the front of the cabin, then headed back inside. Nicole wrapped her arm around the brunette as they neared the steps, and Waverly leaned into the embrace. Nicole looked down and smiled.

“Let’s get cleaned up and we can head toward Calgary. There’s a diner about fifteen miles from here where we can have dinner. They may not have a vegan menu, but their salad bar looked edible when I ate there before I came out to Purgatory.”

As the pair stepped through the door, both of their phones vibrated. A text message from an unknown number.

_This is the Sheriff, can you two come back?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well so much for stepping back. Why did Nedley ask them to return? Next chapter up sometime this week. Thanks again and remember: comments fuel us.


	8. A Meeting, An Explanation and a Bad Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly get and provide some information. Some decisions aren't always the right ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the awesome comments. I'm still planning 2-3 posts a week until this finishes, which means after today, we're into the last week. I really appreciate those of you who've stuck around so far and hope you enjoy the rest of the ride.

Waverly and Nicole entered the office of Sheriff Nedley at 11:00 the next morning. By agreement, the pair had spent one more night at the cabin before returning to Purgatory. They were still feeling their way along, trying without much success to take that _step back_ they had talked about less than 24 hours ago.

They were directed to a small conference room off the main reception area and found the Sheriff sitting with a man and a woman neither had previously met. Sitting in was a familiar face, one that took both by surprise and Waverly commented.

“Dolls, what are you doing here?”

Nedley took control.

“All your questions will be answered ladies, but first I want to introduce Franklin Best, Special Assistant Commissioner reporting to the Deputy Commissioner of Specialized Policing Services. Also Associate Deputy Director Natalie Charles of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. These two are the leaders of the Black Badge Division which we talked briefly about Tuesday evening.”

Best and Charles stood and offered their hands. Charles returned to her seat as Best walked to the head of the table and nodded at Nedley.

“Thanks Sheriff, I’ll take it from here.

“Black Badge has been running a clandestine operation here targeting the Revenants gang. Inspector Xavier Dolls was our point person here, reporting back to us while we investigated potential ties to one of Mexico’s largest drug cartels, Chihuahua Desert. They were named after the territory the cartel established as their first point of entry into the United States.

“At this moment, Chihuahua Desert is the weakest of the Mexican Drug Cartels. They’ve been hit across the Southern border with raids by both Mexican and United States government forces. Black Badges’ current mission is to take them down and use the remains of the organization as points of entry into the Cartels that should scavenge up the leftovers once CD is destroyed.

“The drug lords in charge of CD tried to establish a pipeline into both Western Canada and the Pacific Northwest region of the United States. Black Badge has already built a case against the group in Portland responsible for Sheriff Jacobsen’s death.

“Once the Cartel realized there op was blown in Portland, they headed north, leaving the gang they recruited to fend for themselves. It already appears they will do the same thing here in Purgatory. And now indications are they are cutting ties with the pair they sent into both Portland and Purgatory to get the pipeline started.”

The FBI representative ( _Charles, Nicole thought her name was_ ) stood and walked over to the two women holding a file folder. She set it between them.

“Look at these pictures. Tell us if you’ve seen any of them in or around Purgatory in the last couple of weeks.”

Nicole smiled up at the FBI’s representative.

“I’ve only been in town a week. Not sure I’ll be much help.”

Charles pointed at the folder.

“Just look them over and let us know, please?”

There were almost two dozen photographs of individuals and groups. Nicole saw none she recognized, but looked over when she heard Waverly gasp. The younger Earp was pointing at a picture of two men.

“The one on the left, he’s the man who put the suitcase in the kitchen at Shorty’s.”

Charles held up the picture to show Best and Dolls. She dropped the picture back in front of Waverly.

“Are you sure?”

Waverly nodded.

“He stuck his head in the door, looked around, then disappeared for a few seconds. Then he came back with the suitcase and stashed in under the shelf nearest the door. He was in my vision for at least thirty seconds.

“His eyes, I remember them the clearest. They were aware, but they were evil. He looked around the kitchen and I remember shrinking back into the shadows because I thought ‘if he sees me I’m dead.’

“When he put the suitcase under the shelf, he took one more look around the kitchen. I thought for just a second he’d seen me. His eyes seemed to slow, then track back toward me. But then he turned and left.

“But I remember- I remember being scared shitless that he’d see me. I’ll never forget that face, those eyes and the evil that seemed to come off of them in waves.”

Best cleared his throat.

“Javier Ramirez. He and his brother Santos have been the cartel’s point people up here. They screwed up when they eliminated the Sheriff down in Portland and they screwed up again when they lost the product at Shorty’s.

“The cartel won’t care why it happened. Two mistakes most likely gets them a death sentence and they certainly know it. They have little to lose but may come back trying to eliminate any potential witnesses.

“We’d like to see you two plus your aunt, Ms. Earp, lay low for awhile. I suspect the Ramirez brothers will run but they may try to muddy their trail by attacking any or all of you.”

Nicole snorted.

“So you brought us back from an ideal location where we’d never be found to tell us to go hide somewhere? Couldn’t you have just let us lay low until the coast was clear?”

Charles walked back and sat down. She looked slightly uncomfortable, but stared at the two women defiantly.

“We needed a possible ID to help us charge those two. We thought it better for you to return rather than have you tell us where you were and have us come to you. Now that we know who they are, we can either arrest them or determine they’ve left the area. Once those two are no longer threats, you can safely return.”

Nedley jumped in.

“Waverly, Nicole, the Revenants are on the run. When we sent a squad to their headquarters yesterday, over half the 30 we know live on Bobo’s property had fled. The rest were trying to pack up to leave.

“We haven’t found Cora and believe she’s long gone. The few we picked up said now that Bobo was gone, they had no reason to stay. One said it best.

“‘We’ll all starve to death waiting for one of these morons to figure out what to do.’

“It looks like the Revenants are finished, at least here in Purgatory. Once we determine the cartel is as well you can return safely. It shouldn’t take more than a week for us to clean this up and now that we know who specifically to look for we can get started.

“So we appreciate you’re coming back, but now you should go and lay low for a few more days.”

Waverly stood and looked around the room.

“Fine, but I want to talk to Gus and I want to grab more of my stuff. We can be out of here in a couple of hours.”

Nedley shook his head.

“I’ve got all my men spread pretty thin Waverly. I don’t have anyone to go with you. Gus is still with Wynonna at Doc’s and they’ve got a deputy watching, but we don’t have anyone watching your house.

“We figured as long as you were gone, it wouldn’t be a target. So go see Gus, then wait until we can free someone up or skip going home.”

Waverly looked over at Nicole, rolling her eyes.

“Fine, but this better not take too long, I won’t live on the run.”

….

The pair rode out to Holliday’s immediately. Waverly hugged her sister and her aunt like she’d been gone for months.

“I’m so glad to see you guys safe.

“Has anything happened to make you feel like you’re in danger since Tuesday?

“Have you seen any of the gang?

“Has anyone threatened you?

“Are you guys okay?”

Waverly was rambling. Nicole walked up behind her as she stood wringing her hands and gently put her hand on the small of the younger Earp’s back. Then she softly traced upwards, making small circles across Waverly’s shoulder blades and just a couple inches below them. The contact seemed to soothe the brunette.

“We are heading back out after this. Well, we’re heading home for a couple minutes, then heading out after this. I need to pick up a couple of things.”

Nicole looked over at Waverly.

“I thought we agreed we weren’t going back to your place until the coast was clear.”

The younger Earp shook her head.

“They agreed. I just want to pick up some stuff. Five minutes and we’ll be on the road. I have a couple of things in mind I really want if you and I are going back to the cabin to stay for awhile.”

The look she gave the redhead sent thoughts of what had been said in the Sheriff’s office out of her head. When they returned, it was already too late.

….

Nedley sat back in his chair, going over the details of the meeting between Black Badge, himself and the two ladies. His concern regarding the well-being of Waverly and Nicole was slightly tempered by his knowledge of the former Marine’s abilities and history.

Dolls and left shortly after his two superiors headed out after promising to update Nedley as soon as they knew anything. He sat lost in thought for nearly a half-hour. He was brought out of his reverie by the vibration of his phone on the desk in front of him.

“This is Nedley.”

“Sheriff, it’s Natalie Charles. We just got word that two of our agents came across Cora. She’s dead. It appears she was tortured to death. We don’t know what information she may have given up.

“We need to proceed under the assumption that she gave up Gus and Waverly. Possibly Haught as well. We have to get word out to the place McCready’s staying at.”

The Sheriff picked up his two-way radio. His conversation with the deputy at Doc’s was short and troubling.

“Charles, looks like Waverly and Nicole headed to Waverly’s despite what we told them. I’m heading there now, but I’m at least 15 minutes away. Meet me?”

“We’re on our way.”

….

Waverly hopped off the bike as Nicole was dropping the kickstand.

“I’ll only be a few minutes.”

The redhead nodded.

“I’m going out to the barn, I can grab a couple of things and be ready in five or ten.”

Waverly smiled and headed up the steps. She was through the door before she realized something was wrong. The door wasn’t even closed, just pulled together.

She turned to try and leave when she felt a hand grab her by the shoulder, spin her, then her world went black for an instant. When her vision cleared, she felt a bruise just under her left eye from where something or someone had hit her.

She heard a voice that made her look up. She was staring into the eyes of the same man who’d put the suitcase inside Shorty’s. And this time the evil that had radiated from them had been joined by an anger that left Waverly cold. The hand that had hit her reached into his belt and produced a knife that looked to the brunette like a machete.

“You’re going to wish you’d stayed out of that kitchen _puta_.”

Waverly shrunk back, but the man’s other hand held her fast.

_I’m going to die._

The man took a step back and released her. Before she could react she was grabbed from behind and held, both arms in vice-like grips. The man with the knife smiled mirthlessly at the brunette. When Waverly tried to turn her head to see who was holding her, the man in front slapped her so hard she once again saw stars.

Then she heard the front door fly open and bang against the wall.

….

 

As Nicole approached the barn, she noticed an odd shadow creeping out from behind the structure. She detoured around the side and stopped dead in her tracks.

A rusted out pickup was stashed behind the barn. The sun’s path cast just enough shadow that part of it had started peeking out from the side furthest from the house. Nicole froze for just a second, turned and sprinted back to the farmhouse.

She took the four steps in one bound and slammed the door back as she crashed through it. She barely had time to process what greeted her.

The two men from the picture were in the living room. The one Waverly had ID’d was standing within three feet of the younger Earp holding a knife that had at least 8 inches of polished steel gleaming in the light coming through the door behind Nicole. He appeared to be going after the brunette but hesitated just a split second.

It was enough.

Nicole didn’t hesitate, she went straight at the man with the knife. She lunged forward, right hand extended and grabbed the man’s wrist. Without hesitation she used his own momentum to slam the knife up and into the soft skin just above his Adam’s apple. As the blade went home, the man’s grip relaxed and Nicole instinctively grabbed for it.

As the redhead pulled on the knife she felt a body slam into her back. Waverly had been shoved into Nicole and the impact briefly knocked both off balance. Nicole twisted, hand still grasping the blade’s handle, and finally felt it come free. She turned away from the man who she’d dispatched to encounter a sight that almost stopped her cold.

The second man _Ramirez? Maybe?_ was raising a gun toward Waverly. Nicole turned the blade down, grabbed Waverly’s shirt with her left hand and dragged the younger Earp behind her while shoving her back with the hand that still held the knife.

Everything stopped when Nicole heard the explosion. It felt like someone had punched her near her kidney. There was almost no pain and, with adrenaline coursing through her system, she spun and dove at the man holding the gun. She felt another punch, this time just above her left breast and despite being thrown back, managed to regain her equilibrium.

Darkness was starting to shade the edges of her vision as she dove into the man, sinking the blade into his chest. She was losing strength rapidly, but still managed to withdraw the blade and ram it back into the man, just below his rib cage. As she was collapsing to the ground, she gathered all her remaining strength to rip the blade back and forth, destroying the remaining attacker’s diaphragm.

The gun fell to the floor, followed by the assailant. He landed next to where Nicole lay, her eyes fluttering, barely conscious. She became aware of Waverly, leaning over her, tears staining her cheeks.

“Nicole…”

The darkness was falling rapidly. There was something Nicole wanted to say, but it was just beyond her ability to reach it, like something on the tip of a person’s tongue. Then, clarity as her awareness returned for a split second.

“Curse.. broken… if I.. don’t…Waves..”

The darkness dragged her down, the thought unfinished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me.


	9. Hurry Up and Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly's frantic call to 9-1-1 followed by a race to the hospital and an interminable wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks to everyone who has stayed with this. And to you who have commented- you're the best! I love your passion for this fandom.

Waverly stared down at the woman who’d blown into her life like a hurricane, swept her off her feet and now lay in front of her, quite possibly dying. She looked around her living room for a moment as if there were a solution hiding there.

_What do I do?.._

_Get help…_

_Phone._

She reached for her phone. It was still in the pocket of her jeans. Dialing 9-1-1 she tried to focus on helping Nicole, not the panic that was beginning to boil inside, threatening to explode into hysteria.

“9-1-1, what is your emergency?”

_Thank God. It’s Abbie._

The familiar voice grounded her. Abbie Fremont was one of the local emergency operators and a friend of Waverly’s since high school. The younger Earp took a deep breath.

“Abbie, it’s Waverly Earp. I’m at our house and my… my girlfriend’s shot. Two men tried to kill us and she stopped them but one shot her twice.

“It’s bad, real bad…”

“I’m sending an ambulance and calling Flight for Life out of Calgary. They’ll be on route to help if needed. Can you tell me if she’s breathing?”

“Yes, but barely.”

The emergency operator went through a list of things for Waverly to do, more to keep her from dissolving into hysterics. There was little that could be done until the paramedics arrived, but Abbie knew her job and a big part of it was keeping the person calling calm until help showed.

“I hear sirens Abbie, they’re close.”

“Just let the paramedics do their job Waverly, you did good. I have Flight for Life on its way and their ETA is right around a half hour.”

“Tell them to hurry.”

….

The next forty-five minutes were a blur. The first sirens the younger Earp had heard weren’t paramedics but the Sheriff, followed less than two minutes later by the EMT’s. The ambulance arrived, a man and a woman rushed in to tend to Nicole.

Nedley gently took Waverly into the kitchen, telling her to let the medical people do their job. He had her go over the series of events, recording with his phone. Periodically he interrupted her to clarify details both for the record and a couple of times to bring the younger Earp’s focus back to him and away from what was going on in the next room.

The sound of a helicopter sent both back into the living room. Waverly went to Nicole, lying on a gurney. She looked at the EMT’s, terror returning to her face. She was barely able to speak.

“Is she going to make it?”

The female paramedic reached for Waverly’s hand.

“We’re doing everything we can. They are transporting her to Calgary. She’s lost a lot of blood, but we’ve stopped some of the bleeding are transfusing her. We just won’t know anything until she gets to the hospital.”

Two more EMT’s interrupted them as they flew through the front door. Everything was happening at once, the medical personnel exchanging information while the two who had just arrived transferred Nicole from the gurney to a metal stretcher.

As they were lifting her to carry her to the helicopter, Waverly stopped them.

She didn’t want to think what was going through her mind.

She didn’t want to think this could be the last time she saw Nicole alive.

She didn’t want to think she might be saying goodbye… forever.

She didn’t want to think delaying them could be fatal.

But she knew, in the split second all of those thoughts flashed through her mind, she had to do it.

She leaned in and brushed her lips with a gentle kiss, then whispered in the redhead’s ear.

“You better not die Nicole Haught, I think I’m falling in love with you.”

Then she stood back and nodded.

A fresh bag of blood was attached to the stretcher, they strapped Nicole in and went through the door. Waverly followed them and watched as the redhead was secured to the helicopter. As it lifted off, a car sailed onto the property, driven by Wynonna. Gus was in the front seat.

The remaining EMT’s started back into the house after handing Waverly a card with the hospital’s location. The younger Earp raced toward her sister and aunt, waving the card.

“We have to get to the hospital. Now.”

As she hopped in the back seat, the Sheriff ran over.

“I’ll call ahead- try to get some clearance for you guys. For now follow me.”

….

The next 75 minutes seemed like an eternity to Waverly Earp. Sheriff Nedley had basically given them a police escort for the first 30 kilometers, then turned them over to RCMP patrols. Waverly was frustrated as the Mounties kept them sailing through the countryside at a steady 125 kph.

“We can go faster. Wynonna we can go faster.”

“Baby girl, they’re trying to keep us from getting tied up in any traffic. Let them do their job. We’ll be there in less than an hour. Just hold on.”

Waverly threw her head back in frustration, knowing her sister was right but wanting to be at the hospital to comfort… to comfort…

_What are we?_

Whatever they were could stay on hold until the younger Earp was sure the redhead was going to be okay. Until then all she could do was pray to a God she wasn’t sure she believed in to keep Nicole safe.

_I don’t know if you’re up there but we could sure use some help down here._

Finally the car flew into the hospital’s parking lot and the three climbed out. Waverly looked back at Gus and Wynonna, her sister helping their Aunt out of the car. Wynonna waved her ahead.

“Go on, we’ll meet you in there.”

Waverly flew through the entrance to the hospital’s Emergency Room and raced toward the registration desk. There were three people standing in line and her panic threatened to overcome her manners. She looked around frantically, then started as a hand came to rest on her upper arm.

“Are you Waverly Earp?”

Waverly spun around, eyes radiating fear. There in front of her was a young Mountie. She couldn’t have been more than Waverly’s age and her face reflected polite interest.

“How’s Nicole? Is she going to be okay? We got here as fast as we could.”

The officer pointed toward a room about ten feet down a hallway.

“I was instructed to take you to the conference room over there. The doctors will be down to speak with you as soon as they are able. I’m sorry but I don’t have more information but the staff here told me the fact that your friend is still in surgery is a good thing.”

Waverly held up a hand.

“My sister and my Aunt are coming… there they are.”

The three followed the young Mountie to the conference room. Waverly glanced at the clock in the hall.

_4:25pm. Less than six hours ago we were riding back to Purgatory. It already seems like a lifetime ago._

The conference room had water and coffee and a small couch. The officer left them after explaining she would let them know if there were any updates. Wynonna and Gus tried to get Waverly to sit down, but after feeling cooped up in the car for the ride, she would only pace back and forth, filled with nervous energy.

The wait began.

….

 

_7:30pm_

Time had slowed to a crawl. Waverly felt like she’d been there for days. Her nervous energy had been bled out and she finally collapsed onto the couch. Wynonna had gone down to the hospital cafeteria and purchased what little she could from vending machines. Waverly had refused to eat anything but had finished a bottle of water.

Gus stood and stretched.

“I’m going to go outside for a short walk. Call me if there’s any news.”

Wynonna and Waverly sat at opposite ends of the couch. The younger Earp’s eyes were red from periodic crying and she stared straight ahead. Wynonna sat looking at her sister out of the corner of her eye, not wanting to be obviously staring.

Finally, Waverly turned her head and looked directly at her sister.

“I’ll never forgive myself if she doesn’t come through this. I know it’s not my fault but I could have told her how I was beginning to feel. Instead we tried to take a step back because she had this silly notion she was cursed.

“I tried to tell her I didn’t believe it, but I could tell she wasn’t convinced. I was afraid she was pulling away so I suggested maybe we should take a step back. It wasn’t working but we had avoided the discussion of what we were and what we were becoming.

“We held back because we thought it might be too fast.

“We held back because we thought it might be too soon.

“I held back because I was too scared.

“Now I’m really scared, scared that it might be too late.”

Wynonna slid over and wrapped her arms around her baby sister.

“We just have to believe she’s going to be okay, Waves, the doctors are….”

The conversation stopped as the door to the conference room opened. A woman dressed in green scrubs covered in blood and other fluids stood in the doorway. Waverly flew to her feet as her hand covered her mouth. The woman in scrubs addressed them.

“Are you with Ms. Haught?”

Waverly’s head went up and down, she couldn’t seem to find her voice. Finally, swallowing the lump in her throat, she managed.

“Is she going to live?”

The doctor removed her mask. Her expression indicated exhaustion. She held out a hand.

“Why don’t we sit down.”

Waverly moaned in anguish and turned to her older sister. Wynonna wrapped the younger Earp in a fierce hug. The doctor’s voice intruded.

“Would you please sit down? Your friend is still alive, but there are some issues you need to be aware of. Please sit, and I’ll explain her situation.”

Waverly’s legs almost gave out. If Wynonna hadn’t been there to guide her to a chair at the conference table, she might have gone down. Her mind was having trouble processing the doctor’s words.

“She’s alive? But there are _issues_? Is she going to make it?”

The doctor sat back in her chair and took a deep breath. Her body language reflected the intense few hours she’d spent trying to save the patient’s life.

“We’ve stabilized Ms. Haught. She received six units of blood total. Two were administered by the EMT’s bringing her here. Four were administered during surgery. We lost her once on the table but were able to get her back. The next 24 hours will be critical. I believe she has a good chance but she won’t be out of the woods until at least a day has passed with no complications.

“In addition, she needs to wake up from the surgery. Her injuries were severe enough that we won’t try to bring her back to consciousness for another few hours, depending on her vitals. While not in a coma, she’s being kept sedated while her body heals itself. When we’re sure she can tolerate it, we will wean her off the sedation and allow her to regain consciousness.

“She’s a very lucky lady. First, the gun was a .22, limiting the damage it did traveling through her body. The first bullet missed her renal artery by about one millimeter. A larger caliber round would have undoubtedly nicked the artery and she would have bled out before the first paramedics arrived.

“In addition, the second round stayed above her aortic arch by about an inch. Had the aorta been struck, death would have been instantaneous, or within less than five minutes depending.

“In spite of her good fortune, her wounds were grievous. I’ve seen few with the damage that she incurred survive. Besides luck, it seems something inside her wanted, or needed to live. Because she’s made it this far, I’m inclined to think she will survive, but there could be complications.

“That’s why the next few hours are critical.”

Waverly listened to the doctor, trying to process the information. While she heard, _complications_ , she heard _wounds were grievous_ and she heard _coma_ , all she could focus on was one thing the doctor said.

_I’m inclined to think she will survive._

Her face glowed, tears of joy filling her eyes. She smiled at Wynonna and hugged her older sister. Wynonna smiled back, but tempered her enthusiasm thinking it would be better to wait until Nicole’s survival was more assured.

Gus picked that moment to return to the room. Waverly jumped up and ran to her aunt and embraced her.

“She’s alive, Gus and the doctor thinks she’s going to make it. We have to wait but she survived the surgery.

“ _She’s alive!_ ”

Gus smiled and returned the hug.

“That’s great Waves. What do we do until she wakes up?”

Waverly smiled faintly.

“We wait.”

Wynonna reached again for her baby sister.

“We can at least eat while we wait. The vending machines are not exactly filled with nutritious goodness. Let me go out and get some food for us.”

Waverly nodded and Wynonna left the conference room after the three decided Mexican would work. Gus stared at the younger Earp for a long, long time. Finally, she couldn’t contain herself any longer.

“You really like her, don’t you?”

“I do, Gus, more than I ever thought I could like anybody. I thought Champ was as good as it was going to get for me. Before the serial cheating. I figured Champ and I were what relationships were supposed to be like. I think I was _in love_ \- in love with the idea of having someone.

“Then he started cheating and I thought maybe this was what it was supposed to be like as well. You know, _nothing’s perfect_. But the more it went on, the less in love I was with the idea of having someone.

“Then Nicole blew into my life and I felt things I never felt with Champ, hell I felt things I didn’t have a word or phrase to describe. I know I’ve only known her a short time, but I dread the thought of losing her.

“And as close as I came to losing her today, well the first thing I’m going to do when I get the chance is tell her how I feel. Because losing her would be devastating. But losing her without telling her how much she means to me?

“That would be indescribable.”

….

Wynonna returned with dinner and the three ate in pensive silence. Their overall relief tempered, at least from Wynonna’s side, by the anxiety of waiting for the medical team to declare Nicole out of danger.

Waverly vacillated between bubbly enthusiasm and brief periods of quite reflection. The events of the day played across her mind in a high definition replay of highs and lows.

_That morning- Waverly awakens to discover a sleeping Nicole wrapped around her like a blanket. The feeling, so secure, so right. Nicole awakens, smiles as she realizes her surroundings, then leans in for a gentle kiss which leads to a much less gentle activity._

_Later that morning- arms wrapped around the redhead, thoughts wrapped around the future as the pair rides back to Purgatory. The idea that maybe, once they were through this she could get past the walls; that Nicole was letting her in little by little._

_Then the horror at the homestead and the thought that she might be losing the person who caused her not only to feel things she’d never felt, but also to believe in possibilities she’d never considered- at least for herself._

Her reverie was interrupted by the appearance of the same doctor, clean scrubs replacing the bloody garments and a white lab coat over them with _Dr. Marjorie Whitman_ embroidered over the right breast. She smiled professionally.

“Ms. Haught is being moved from ICU to a private recovery room adjacent to the unit. I can allow one of you to go in and sit with her. I’m sorry, but due to the size of the room and the equipment we use in there, there’s only room for one.

“There’s a waiting area just a few meters down from the room, We’ll move you all up to it while you decide who’s waiting with her.”

Waverly smiled and stood.

“I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we're almost there. One more chapter then an epilogue of sorts. I once again want to express my gratitude to all of you who've stuck around. And your comments- wow! I'm really falling in love with this fandom. The intensity with which you all support the show and those of us who've written about it is overwhelming.  
> #FightforWynonna


	10. You Scare Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole awakens to find Waverly waiting. The two discuss the past few days and their reactions. Nedley has an offer, is it an offer Nicole can't refuse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting close to the end of this wild (and I hope enjoyable) ride. Thanks again to all of you who stuck with it and especially to those who posted comments encouraging me. I love you.

“Beep.”

Nicole gradually became aware.

“Beep.”

The blackness faded, light bleeding it into a dark gray fog.

“Beep.”

Disjointed memories ( _thoughts?_ ) blended together as the gray began to lift.

“Beep.”

_Waverly in the grip of one of the brothers while the other threatened her with a knife._

“Beep.”

_The man with the knife gone, but the other raising a gun._

“Beep.”

_She grabbed for Waverly, but then what happened?_

“Beep.”

_Lying on her side looking up into Waverly’s eyes. Trying to tell her…_

“Beep.”

_Whispered words… something about love? Who said it?_

“Beep.”

_The darkness briefly lifted as she felt she was sailing along a white tunnel. Or was she flying into a white light?_

“Beep.”

_The white gone, she feels something slam into her chest, then hears, “Oh no you don’t.”_

“Beep.”

_Black again, then this.. Am I dead? And why is my hand in a vice?_

“Beep.”

“Uhhh… oh.”

Nicole’s eyes opened. She was in a room, mostly white it appeared, though she couldn’t tell that much since the lights were almost non-existent. She looked over to her right, where it felt like her hand was being crushed.

Flowing brown hair splayed out over where her hand should be. Something familiar about that hair.

“Beep.”

“Waverly?”

“Beep.”

….

_The younger Earp was dreaming that Nicole was being dragged away from her. She’d fought hard and long to keep her near and was only able to grab onto her hand as she slid away. As the redhead was about to be separated from her she looked into Waverly’s eyes and pleaded._

_“Waverly?”_

“Waverly!”

The word came out more like a muffled moan than an actual statement. Nicole’s mouth felt like an army had marched inside it for days and left behind piles of dirt and sand.

“Beep.”

The younger Earp’s head came up and she looked over at Nicole. Her eyes filled with confusion at first, gradually cleared and the widest smile the redhead had ever seen came over her face. Nicole’s first thought upon seeing that was… _I could look at that forever… I hope it’s real and not a dream._

“Oh god, Nicole, I thought I’d lost you. I thought you were going to die. I was so scared.”

The redhead tried to speak, all that came out was a croak. Waverly jumped up and grabbed a glass and held it to Nicole’s lips. Relief- from the cool water and from her hand, now freed from the younger Earp and the death-grip she’d had on it.

“Beep.”

“Sip it don’t try to take too much at first. That’s right baby.”

“Beep.”

Nicole’s eyes went to the sound. A monitor was flashing a red light. She heard the door open and a voice.

“Oh you’re awake. I’ll reset your monitor and call the doctor.”

The nurse reached up, the beeping stopped. She checked the monitor, took Nicole’s pulse and smiled, then turned and left the room.

Waverly looked back at the door closing. She waited until Nicole was done with the water, then leaned across the bed to place it on the tray. Once her hands were free, she brushed the strands of red hair that had fallen across the face of the woman she was afraid she’d never talk to again.

Nicole, for her part, was still trying to clear the cobwebs.

“Where are we?

“What happened?

“Are you okay?”

Waverly smiled at the redhead, leaned down and gently brushed their lips together.

“We are in Calgary, at Mountain General Hospital. Flight for life brought you in yesterday. You were in pretty bad shape. In fact, you were in such bad shape I was afraid I wouldn’t get a chance to say some stuff that needed to be said.

“We’ll get to that but for now, you got shot, almost died but Dr. Whitman kept that from happening. Now that you’re awake, we can get her to come in and tell us how long until you can get out of here and we can get on with our lives- together.”

Waverly stopped and looked deep into the redhead’s eyes. Nicole could see the tears shining in those of the brunette. The younger Earp seemed to be searching the depths of Nicole’s soul trying to connect on a level that neither had ever travelled before.

“Because Nicole Haught, you’ve done it. You’ve blown in from out of town and managed in almost no time at all to turn my world upside down. And if you think I’m taking any more steps back from this, the answer is _no_ \- not on your life.

“Which is precious to me, by the way.

“I just spent the last fifteen hours thinking about me and you and everything you’ve told me about you and your so called ‘curse’. I’ve spent time thinking about the possibility of ‘stepping back’. I’ve spent time thinking about what to do going forward.

“On that subject, all the reflection has left me with one overriding thought- the thing I most want to do- is _you_. I want to do the future with you Nicole Haught, whatever that entails and however you’ll let me.

“When I saw you go down… after you went all _Mortal Kombat_ on those two shitheads… all I could think about was what I had _not_ said to you. How I was starting to feel, how important you’d become to me, how I’d already figured out that taking a ‘step back’ was just not going to happen- at least from over here.

“I know that you think there’s something about you that causes bad things to happen to others.

“I know that you think every time a bad thing happens, it’s your fault.

“I know that you’ve lost people in your life, and it scares you to think it will happen again.

“It scares me too. _You_ scare me.”

Nicole looked up, surprised.

“I _scare_ you?”

Waverly gazed into the redhead’s eyes with eyes that were sparkling.

“Yes, you scare me because you seem to think that the only thing that will keep me safe and keep you safe is putting distance between the two of us.

“And that scares me because what I’ve learned in the last few days is that you are a force to be reckoned with. You’ve saved my life twice in the last week and if you really believe I’ll be safer away from you, I feel like I should go for a walk on the freeway right now.

“I’ve just survived the two worst threats to my life _ever_. Without you I’d be dead- no question, no argument. You were the one who eliminated the threat, the second time with literally no thought for your own safety at all.

“If I let you go now without fighting for us with all I’ve got, not only will I be miserable- I’ll have a legitimate reason to always be looking over my shoulder. _I_ might feel cursed- by the fact that I let something so right go away because I was a coward.

“And if you continue to think getting close to someone, anyone is dangerous, aren’t you being a coward? Isn’t that just another way of running from danger? And if there’s one thing I’ve learned over the last week, it’s that you’re the bravest person I know.

“So if you are willing to walk away from me without a fight, well what that says to me is that you don’t think I’m worth it, that I don’t mean enough to you to fight for.

“And that scares me, because to me, you’re the first person outside my family that I want to fight for.

“And it scares me to think you don’t feel the same way.”

Nicole stared at the brunette, her own eyes now held unshed tears. She swallowed the lump in her throat then pointed at the water. As Waverly once again held the cup to the redhead’s lips, the water in Nicole’s eyes slipped down her cheeks.

She took several sips, swallowed and nodded. There was silence as Waverly once again returned the cup to the tray.

Finally, Nicole took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

“Saying ‘I hadn’t thought about it that way’ is probably weak Waves. But the fact is I’ve been so caught up in my own drama, my own issues that I truly didn’t think about it from your point of view.

“Here’s what I know- when I saw that truck sitting behind the barn, I knew you were in trouble. I didn’t have time to think about everything that meant, just that you were in trouble and if I didn’t do something… well I didn’t think that far ahead.

“I just had to make sure you were going to be all right. I didn’t care what it cost, what happened to me- hell I didn’t care about anything except that you would be safe. If you had asked me before this I would have said I need to get you away from me to keep you safe.

“But now, hearing what you think about this, well it changes things. I didn’t consider that I might be taking the coward’s way out. And you may be right. Maybe the easy course would be to separate myself from anyone that I cared about. That way I’d never have to suffer loss again.

“But I’ve never consciously taken the path of least resistance and I really didn’t think that’s what I was doing- but it was.

“You’ve opened my eyes.

“I think I was wrong and I’d like to change that.

“Starting now and with you.

“If you’ll let me”

Waverly smiled and reached down for Nicole’s hand. Nicole snatched it away.

“Just don’t break any bones, okay?”

….

It had been two days since Nicole was moved out of ICU. Waverly, Gus and Wynonna were sitting in the hospital dining room. Nicole was up having some tests done to see if the doctors could put her on a program of limited Physical Therapy.

While Waverly had stayed, the hospital reluctantly allowing a non-family member stay overnight (possibly due to the influence of both the FBI and the RCMP), Gus and Wynonna had returned to Purgatory to stay at Holliday’s.

They had returned with some items for Waverly and to get updates on Nicole’s condition.

Wynonna was questioning Waverly about the events at the homestead.

“Are you sure about what happened in there baby girl? It doesn’t seem possible that Haughtstuff could have killed both of those guys with a knife when she was shot.

“Twice.”

Waverly opened her mouth to reply. Gus put her hand over the younger Earp’s.

“Look, it’s the Sheriff.”

Sheriff Nedley was walking toward them, smiling. The women indicated he should sit. Waverly opened her mouth.

“Sheriff, it’s nice to see you, but why are you here?”

“I’ve got some things I’d like to talk over with Ms. Haught, but I understand she’s being set up for PT. So I thought I’d come find you folks until I can speak to her.

“How are you doing, Waverly? How are you Ms. McCready? Wynonna?”

Waverly smiled.

“We’re all doing fine Sheriff, do you have any news for us?”

The lawman nodded.

“It seems the _Revenants_ are finished, at least for the time being, in Purgatory. Bobo’s place is basically deserted- the only people left are a couple of seniors that we never figured to be part of the gang and two teenagers that are being processed through CPS. They look like runaways that tried to blend in out there so no one would suspect they weren’t outsiders.

“The Cartel seems to have moved on as well. The two botched operations, up here and in Portland, seem to have discouraged their far northern inclinations. The informants both inside the Mexican locations and some with ears to the ground in the States and Canada all say the group is trying to consolidate their power and activities around the desert.

“They’re regrouping and Black Badge believes it’s a _Last Stand_ type of scenario. With the right push, which they’re apparently working on, the cartel could implode in the next few weeks.”

Nedley looked up from his phone.

“You folks played a major part in that. Several law enforcement agencies are grateful.”

Waverly was gently shaking her head.

“Nicole played the major part, Sheriff, without her Gus and I would have died in Shorty’s that night. And without her last week I would have died in our living room.”

She looked at Wynonna meaningfully. The older Earp was tapping the table with her thumb.

“That gets us back to what I was saying when Nedley here showed up. Are you sure about what happened baby girl? It doesn’t seem possible our little Haughttie could down those two mothers by herself, especially after being shot- twice no less.

“How is that even possible?”

Sheriff Nedley snorted. The eyes of the women went toward him.

“You don’t know about Ms. Haught’s service record do you?”

Gus and Wynonna shook their heads, then looked at Waverly, who shrugged.

“She told me her friend, some helicopter pilot, died in an ambush and she had to fly the thing back to base. Oh yeah, and she got some kind of recognition for it.”

The Sheriff smiled and dropped his head. Shaking it, he brought it back up and lifted his phone.

“Glad I have my emails on this.”

He flipped through some stuff on his screen, smiled and looked back up.

“I dug into her background after the night at Shorty’s. Got this in reply.

“Sergeant Haught was the lone gunner on Raider mission…..”

The lawman read from the email for several minutes. When finished he looked up again.

“I did some further digging. She was hit twice with .50 caliber rounds. They usually are fatal. One caused significant damage to her shoulder, the other almost cost her a kidney. The shoulder injury left some permanent nerve damage making it nearly impossible for her to continue as a gunnery sergeant in the field.

“She took a disability pension rather than end up training people for reasons of her own. But the point is this woman is quite possibly the most… well, the most _badass_ character I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting.

“What she did, while brave and reckless, is pretty much in character for her.”

The women sat in stunned silence. Wynonna finally broke it.

“Holy shit! The Silver Star, that’s way up on the hero platform, isn’t it?”

Nedley nodded.

“Only two higher, _Congressional Medal of Honor_ and _Distinguished Service Cross_ , actually in her case, the _Navy Cross_. They don’t hand them out like candy.”

Waverly’s eyes were shining.

“She’s so damn humble, I had no idea what she did was that big a deal, she made it sound like all she did was figure out how to fly the helicopter- and she made that sound like it was all the helicopter.”

Then the younger Earp’s face fell.

“Oh my god, she’s so out of my league- what have I got, what can I do…. and why would she even want to stick around- there’s nothing here for her.”

Gus put her hand on Waverly’s arm.

“You’re here, sweetheart. And I’ve seen the way she looked at you when you walk into her room up there. She seems to think you’ve hung the stars.”

Nedley stood up to leave.

“And there may be other reasons for her to stick around. Not sayin’ that you wouldn’t be enough Ms. Earp. Just sayin’ that maybe she’ll decide to stick around for some of the other benefits of the area.”

Waverly looked skeptical.

“Like what?”

“After I talk to the retired Marine. I don’t want to get into stuff that might be confidential.”

….

The Sheriff opened the door to Nicole’s room and stuck his head out.

“Waverly, Nicole would like you to come in.”

The younger Earp walked in to see Nicole sitting up, a small smile creasing her face. She walked over to the redhead and gently reached for her hand. Nicole raised her eyebrows knowingly.

“Easy tiger.”

Waverly laughed and gently took the ex-Marines hand.

“So what’s going on Nicole?”

The Sheriff answered.

“I came up here as kind of an emissary from both my department and the Black Badge Division. We were impressed, and that’s putting it mildly, at what Ms. Haught has done since she arrived in Purgatory.

“SAC Best and ADD Charles want to recruit Nicole for Black Badge. I’ve been impressed as well and offered to provide cover for her by asking her to join the department as a Deputy. We need to hire someone to replace Tim and knowing her history, I checked more than just her service history, Ms. Haught would be a perfect replacement.”

The Sheriff’s eyes changed slightly as he mentioned the deputy who’d died at his side. He blinked a few times, cleared his throat and continued.

“Anyway, I’ve mentioned the idea to Ms. Haught and she seems agreeable to the idea, but she wanted you to hear it before she committed to anything.”

Waverly looked over at Nicole, hope and trepidation fighting for control.

“Nicole, why did I need to hear this? You’re a big girl, you can make decisions on your own. I won’t pretend this isn’t a little scary, the idea of you signing on to possibly have more shit happen to you.

“But I also know, despite your efforts to keep me in the dark, that you can take care of yourself in almost any circumstances.”

Waverly’s smile took any sting out of the words.

“And I wonder why I needed to be here.”

Nicole stared up at Waverly. Her eyes held a look the younger Earp hadn’t seen before, a look of such softness, such tenderness, that Waverly wanted to sear it into her memory forever. _Is that what love looks like?_ She felt her stomach flip… or was that her heart tumbling into uncharted territory?

The redhead opened her mouth.

“Waves, I wanted you to know before I committed to anything, what they were offering. It would obviously mean I would have to relocate here permanently. While I might have to go on the road every once in awhile, I’d be living in Purgatory.

“We talked the other day about us, and I wanted you to know I’m serious about sharing the future with you. I won’t, however, do this unless you’re onboard with it. I want to move up here, I want to be near you, but I want us to be able to make decisions like this together, each of us sharing how they feel about them.

“I’ve never been here before and I would like to do this right. So what do you think, Waverly Earp, do you think you can stand me being around, like permanently?”

Waverly smiled, her eyes reflecting the feeling she’d seen in Nicole’s just seconds ago.

“I can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is an epilogue of sorts. I hope to get it up in the next couple of days. Thanks again for sticking around and please let me know what you think.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly attends a ceremony, Nicole accompanies her to a dinner and the pair get some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. I hope you that have stuck around for this have enjoyed the ride. I really enjoyed driving. This fandom and you people are amazing and the best. Thanks to all who have read and commented. I really appreciate your support.

Waverly sat in the _Reserved- Family_ Section as the graduates marched in and took their seats. Nicole was easy to spot, in her new Purgatory Sheriff Department uniform. Her red hair was barely visible under the Stetson she wore as she proudly came down the aisle and took her seat.

The ceremony was brief, Sheriff Nedley stepping forward to pin the gleaming silver badge on Nicole’s shirt, then stepping back and saluting Purgatory’s newest deputy. All 35 graduates were recognized, a brief speech by the head of the Academy and the crowd stood to express their appreciation for the efforts of the trainees/new law-enforcement officers.

The ceremony ended around 5pm. The Sheriff, Wynonna and Gus joined Waverly and Nicole for dinner at a local restaurant rented out by the academy for a celebration dinner. When dinner ended around 7:30, Waverly and Nicole headed to their hotel room while the others hit the road to return to Purgatory.

The pair had seen little of each other during the 60 day training period, Nicole returning to the homestead only three times while Waverly visited in Calgary a few more. Their time together served multiple purposes:

First, a needed respite from the rigors of the Academy.

Second, periods where the pair could get to know each other on a deeper level with regular breaks where each could reflect on what they wanted/needed out of their relationship.

And most importantly, the pure joy of being together. The forced separation intensified the pleasure each experienced in the presence of the other.

Now that Nicole was officially a law enforcement official (even though her dual employment status made for a unique situation) the pair could finally begin the relationship that had already gone through a crucible of stress.

As Gus said to both of them the first time Nicole came to the homestead less than a month into her training at the Academy:

“You two have been through more than many couples will encounter in an entire lifetime. If you’ve gotten this far, I don’t think anything can screw you up.

“Except, of course, the two of you.”

….

As they walked into their room for the night, Waverly turned and wrapped her arms around Nicole. She raised up on her toes and brushed her lips across those of the redhead. Nicole wrapped her arms around the brunette and the two held each other. They stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity until Nicole looked down and whispered.

“Let’s go to bed.”

Waverly stepped back, lifted her hands to the clasp holding her dress and let it fall to the floor.

“Don’t move.”

Nicole stood frozen as the brunette slowly and sensually undressed in the dim light coming through the windows. They had yet to turn on any lights and the glow from downtown Calgary cast shadows across the younger Earp’s figure that filled Nicole with want.

The redhead reached to turn on a lamp but her hand was stilled by Waverly’s.

“Leave it, let me undress you.”

Several torturous moments later Waverly looked up from her knees as she discarded Nicole’s underwear. Once again the shadows played across the brunette, seeming to cast her eyes in an ethereal glow. Nicole reached for the Stetson, the last item remaining to be shed.

Waverly once again grasped the redhead’s hand. Her eyes now sparked with lust.

“Leave the hat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it. True confessions, the reason this got written is threefold.  
> 1) Inspired by Em_Mcconachie's fanfic 3000 Miles, Two I Love You's and One Last Goodbye, as I said when I linked it at the beginning of this work- the best fanfic I've ever read. Check it out.  
> 2) Making plans to possibly attend Sturgis biker rally this summer, I was struck with the idea of what Nicole would look like on a Harley, wearing leathers.  
> 3) Season One Episode Two- Nicole meets Waverly in Shorty's. As she exits, she picks up the Stetson and leaves with one of the hottest expressions on her face as she says, "Some other time... I mean it." I thought "Oh wow."  
> Once last time, thank you to each of you who've stayed with this- I've been stunned by the response and the intensity of your devotion to Wynonna Earp. I love you all!  
> #FightforWynonna


End file.
